


Вечер встречи выпускников

by polustrovo



Category: Original Work, Приключения Электроника | The Adventures of Electronic (TV), Приключения Электроника | The Adventures of Elektronik (1980)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polustrovo/pseuds/polustrovo
Summary: Пятнадцать лет прошло с тех пор, как отзвенел последний звонок. Стали взрослыми ребята, разлетелись кто куда, и вот, бывший классный руководитель 11 "б" приглашает на свой юбилей свой самый любимый выпуск. После чествования Семёна Николаевича двое гостей решили продолжить вечер и пустились в воспоминания...





	1. Chapter 1

— Ну и хата у тебя! — Макар с восторгом оглядел дизайнерский ремонт, современную технику, огромные панорамные окна с видом на лесопарк и даже на вид дорогую мебель в стиле хай-тек. — И занавесок нет!  
— Занавески на двадцатом этаже в квартире, смотрящей на парк — не так актуальны, как ты понимаешь, — улыбнулся Эл. — А квартира, кстати, маленькая — двадцать квадратных метров всего, четыре из которых занимает… кровать! — Эл бросил на упомянутый предмет мебели сначала лёгкую летнюю куртку, в которой пришёл, а потом плюхнулся сам. — Кла-а-ас!.. — он даже застонал от удовольствия, вытягивая в разные стороны конечности на манер морской звезды.  
— Знатный у тебя траходром, — усмехнулся Гусев и с не меньшим комфортом устроился в большом мягком кресле с выдвижной подставкой для ног.  
— Ну… трахаться на нём тоже прикольно, это да. Но я купил такую кровать в первую очередь ради собственного удобства, чтобы можно было сделать вот так, — Эл ещё раз потянулся во все стороны руками и ногами. — Здесь дорогущий ортопедический матрас.  
— Эл, тебе только тридцать три, а ты уже ортопедические матрасы покупаешь, — слегка удивился Макар. — Проблемы со спиной? — и тут же, не дав Элеку ответить, продолжил: — Кто-то, кстати, обещал меня угостить.  
— О, прости, пожалуйста, я сейчас, — Эл чуть скривившись, с видимым усилием поднялся с кровати, и держа руку на пояснице, прихрамывая пошёл к бару.

«Только не сейчас, пожалуйста, только не сейчас», — умолял про себя Эл неизвестное божество, пославшее ему такую хитро выделанную кару не понятно за какие грехи. Элек покидал в стаканы лёд и налил виски гостю и апельсиновый сок себе.

— А ты совсем не будешь? — поинтересовался Гусев. — Я, конечно, понимаю, что на тебя спиртное не действует, но хоть за компанию?  
— Не могу, прости, здоровье не позволяет, — вздохнул Эл. — Не пью, не курю, правильно питаюсь, занимаюсь физкультурой и всё равно… как старая развалина, — с грустью пояснил Электроник. Вид у него при этом был виноватый, будто это он специально организм свой гробит, чтобы на совместных пьянках укорять своей трезвой физиономией собутыльников.  
— Ладно, не будем о грустном, — Макар чокнулся своим виски с апельсиновым соком Эла, — пока не будем. Расскажи лучше, как ты живёшь, а то я в курсе только в общих чертах.  
— Окей, — Эл хлебнул свой напиток и задумался. — Расскажу. Только сначала ты, как договаривались.

Электронику действительно захотелось всё рассказать. В общем-то у него давно уже назрела эта потребность — поделиться с кем-нибудь своими переживаниями. Только вот благодарного слушателя найти оказалось непросто — никому не интересны чужие проблемы, своих хватает. А вот Гусев, пожалуй, равнодушным не останется — и потому что он в принципе такой человек, за всё переживает, и потому что причина всех бед Электроника должна быть ему небезразлична. Но рассказ у Элека получится длинный, поэтому пусть сначала Макар.

— Дык, это… я даже не знаю чего сказать, — пожал плечами Макар, — ты вроде всё знаешь. Живу хорошо, работаю тренером у юниоров. Жаль, конечно, что далековато от тебя живу, а то бы виделись чаще, чем раз в пять лет.  
— Ну, не так уж ты и далеко — полчаса по МКАДу. Если без пробок, — заметил дотошный Эл.  
— Тоже верно, — согласился Гусь. — Но знаешь… как-то я тяжёл на подъем стал. Только со своими на матчи и сборы выезжаю. Даже к Зойке теперь не езжу — она сама мне на выходные детей привозит.  
— Вы, кстати, с Зоей мило смотрелись сегодня. Даже и не подумаешь, что больше пяти лет в разводе.  
— Так, а чего нам делить-то? — искренне удивился Макар. — Всё поделено уже давно, включая детей. Тем более она сейчас замуж второй раз вышла, счастливая ходит. Мужик, кстати, неплохой у неё, мы с ним выпиваем иногда. И дети его любят.  
— А ты не ревнуешь?  
— А чего мне ревновать? Я знаю, что для девчонок папа на первом месте, как бы они там хорошо к дяде Лёше не относились.  
— А Зою?  
— А Зою-то чего? Мы ж с ней развелись, потому что «любовь завяла», как говорят. Я наоборот рад, что она личную жизнь устроила. Для женщины это важно.

Эл почувствовал острый укол зависти — вот как надо расставаться, друзьями. И жили дружно, и развелись мирно, и до сих пор не чужие друг другу люди. И Гусь, главное, за неё рад, даже Зойкиного нового мужа во враги не записал. Не то, что Эл — каждое утро не знает с чем проснётся и даже иногда думает, а не прекратить ли это всё? Одно его останавливает — этот гад ничего даже не почувствует.

— А у тебя-то самого есть кто? — в том, что Гусь не один, Эл не сомневался, за такими мужиками обычно очередь из баб выстраивается.  
— Есть, — Гусев попытался скрыть довольную улыбку, глотнув ещё виски.  
— Женишься?  
— Н-нет, — Макар даже поперхнулся от такого предположения. А Эл вопросительно повёл бровью. — Просто не вижу для причин для женитьбы.  
— Ну, если твоя избранница не настаивает…  
— Совсем не настаивает, — засмеялся Макар. Он так живо представил себе Вовку в белом платье с фатой, что развеселился. Невеста, блин!.. Хотя… кольцами-то они обменялись. Уже года три как. Обычные такие кольца, ничем не примечательные, мужские. Сначала Макар Вовке подарил, типа на день рождения, а через пару дней — Вовка Макару. «Хочу, чтобы мы обручились. Неофициально, разумеется, но для меня это важно», — сказал Корольков. И Гусев согласился, пусть так и будет.  
— Покажи фотографию, что ли, — полюбопытствовал Эл.

То, что Макар имел слабость к красивым людям (или наоборот — красивые люди имели слабость к Гусю), для Эла секретом не было. Взять хотя бы Зою Кукушкину — и в школе красавицей была, и сейчас — шикарная женщина. А Майя Светлова? В десятом классе эта длинноногая блондинка, несмотря на то, что практически официально считалась девушкой Сыроежкина, без всякого зазрения совести увивалась за Гусевым. Да и сам Серёжа… Нет, эту тему Эл решил пока не развивать даже мысленно.

— Фотографию, говоришь? — задумался Макар, — Хмм…  
— Только не говори, что у тебя нет ни одной фотки или что твоя пассия не достаточно прекрасна. Не поверю в обоих случаях, — Элу и правда было интересно взглянуть на человека, которому приятель, выражаясь высокопарно, отдал своё сердце.  
— Пассия моя прекрасна, это верно, — Гусев бывало и сам не мог понять, как из невзрачного мелкого паренька Вовка Корольков с годами превратился в рокового красавца. И как этот фатальный мужчина, буквально заново ворвавшись в его жизнь шесть лет назад, смог увести вполне довольного своей личной жизнью Макара из семьи. И не просто увёл, а до сих пор держит, что называется, на коротком поводке. — И фотки есть… Да только… — Макар задумался — сказать, не сказать? В принципе, Эл не болтлив и вроде бы не гомофоб… А, чем чёрт не шутит?! — Только уверен, никого нового ты на этих фотографиях не увидишь.  
— Даже так?  
— Смотри, — Гусев протянул Элу телефон с открытой Галереей.

Макар попивал свой виски и в полглаза поглядывал за реакцией приятеля. Эл… улыбался. Затем вернул телефон владельцу и сказал:

— Знаешь, я не удивлён. И у тебя прекрасный вкус. Ты выбрал достойного человека, Макар, поздравляю! Жаль, что Вова не смог сегодня прийти, но когда он вернётся из командировки, жду вас обоих у себя, — непросто было Элу строить хорошую мину при плохой игре — он только что понял, что ещё в школе умудрился упустить свой шанс. Даже два шанса, если подумать — Гусев и Корольков. Оба хорошие порядочные люди, не то, что некоторые, и предпочитают мужчин. И если Вовка не факт, что запал бы на Эла, то Гусь, с его повышенным интересом к Сыроежкину, точно бы влюбился в его двойника, прояви тот к нему хоть немного внимания. А Эл, дурак, кроме своего Серёжи никого и не замечал тогда. Теперь вот страдает.  
— И ты так спокойно говоришь… об этом?! — удивился Макар. — Что, неужели и вправду в тебе ни капли гомофобии нет?  
— Я сам такой, Макар, — без всякого намёка на юмор сказал Эл.  
— Ни хера себе!.. — только и смог выдавить из себя шокированный откровением друга Гусев. И невольно перевел взгляд на огромную кровать, на краю которой сидел теперь Громов. Воображение тут же услужливо развернуло перед Макаром картины, с кем и как трахается на этой постели Элек.  
— Что, представляешь теперь с кем именно я тут трахаюсь? — усмехнулся Эл, перехватив взгляд Макара.  
— Ага… — тупо кивнул Гусь. — А ты… это… — сформулировать вопрос не получалось — столько всего сразу хотелось узнать от друга: и как давно он понял про свою ориентацию, и как у Эла вообще с личной жизнью и… да много чего.  
— Обычно я пассив, — заминку Гусева Громов понял по-своему. — Хотя, если попадётся определённый человек, могу быть и сверху.

Гусев молча сглотнул. Новая информация была для него несколько… неожиданной. Прямо не класс у них был, а мини гей-клуб, получается.

— Слушай, Эл… а ты встречаешься с кем-нибудь? — Макар задал наконец осмысленный вопрос.  
— Последние пятнадцать лет — ни с кем, — невесело улыбнулся Громов. — Хотя пытался, конечно, но… — тут он развёл руками. — Так что обхожусь случайными партнёрами для секса.

Тут Гусев не знал, что сказать. Сам он такие связи не признавал. Женившись сразу после выпускного на залетевшей от него Кукушкиной, романов на стороне он не заводил, пусть и хотелось периодически попробовать с кем-нибудь другим. А потом его всё-таки прорвало — дети подросли, стали немного самостоятельнее, и Макар начал больше времени проводить со своим старинным приятелем Корольковым, который как раз вернулся в столицу после нескольких лет жизни в Питере, где ему сосватал неплохую работу дальний родственник. Вовка даже на расстоянии оставался для Гуся лучшим другом. И на радостях они с Корольковым наобщались до такой степени, что в один прекрасный день оказались вместе в одной койке. Вот тогда-то Вова и сказал, что оказывается, любит он Макара чуть ли не с первого класса и жить без него не может. А Гусев подумал-подумал, да и решил, что наверное, он Вову тоже любит. И не только как друга (а в качестве друга Макар Вовку просто обожал). Потому что тот фейерверк чувств и эмоций и физических ощущений, который он испытал трахая Королькова, ни в какое сравнение не шёл с унылой, как теперь казалось, «физкультурой» в постели с супругой. И это при том, что любовницей Зоя была страстной и умелой.

То, что у Вовки до Макара были мужчины, и много, расстраивало дико, но после их первого раза Корольков ни малейшего повода не давал думать, что Макар у него не единственный. Так что появившихся после начавшегося у них с Вовкой романа многочисленных приятелей из голубой тусовки, Макар не понимал — чего ныть про то, что отношения не складываются, если сам без разбора по чужим членам и задницам скачешь? Не умеешь любить — так не жалуйся. А при желании всего добиться можно, в том числе и семью с любимым создать. А тут, кто бы мог подумать, Эл… такая же шлюшка как и большинство его «товарищей по ориентации». Вслух, конечно, Гусев ничего не сказал, ибо не его это дело — судить других, да и первоначальные выводы могут оказаться ошибочными — жизнь, она на чёрное и белое редко делится.

— Эй! Чего задумался? — окликнул приятеля Громов. Макар и сам не заметил, как полностью ушёл в свои мысли. — Давай уже, спрашивай, — с некоторой обречённостью в голосе предложил Эл.  
— О чём? — не уловил ход мыслей собеседника Гусев.  
— О ком, — поправил его Эл. — Ты ведь, ещё как только мы сегодня в ресторане встретились, хотел меня спросить о Серёже. Только не отпирайся, у тебя это на лице написано было.  
— А. Это да, — согласился Макар. — Ты ж знаешь, мы с ним как-то потерялись совсем. Уже лет шесть или семь даже не переписываемся.  
— А чего так? — удивлён Эл не был — не иначе как Серёже самому стало тошно от собственного вранья и он просто свёл все контакты с бывшими друзьями на нет.  
— Да знаешь… я писал ему, писал, а он так односложно отвечал мне, на отъебись, — не сдержался и ругнулся Гусев. — Ну, я и перестал — чего навязываться, если человек общаться не хочет. А вы с ним вроде как друзья. Интересно, как он там поживает, у себя в Новосибе?  
— Он давно уже оттуда уехал, просто страничку не обновляет, с фейков в Контакте сидит.  
— Чего это он?  
— А кто его разберёт? — пожал плечами Эл. — Мне он не докладывает.  
— С ним всё хорошо? — вдруг забеспокоился Макар. А потом ни с того ни с сего добавил — интересно, как он выглядит сейчас? Так же как ты или изменился?..  
— Так же как я, — быстро ответил Эл.  
— Ты его живьём видел недавно, да? Или по видео? — Гусев был крайне заинтересован и даже не пытался скрыть это.

«Значит, ты и правда в школе сох по нему, — отметил про себя Электроник. — Мне не казалось. Да и сейчас, чтобы ты там про большую любовь с Вовкой не пел, всё ещё не забыл этого… козла. Выходит, не один я такой идиот».

— Последний раз мы по видео общались год назад где-то, а лично я его лет десять не видел. И ещё столько же не хочу.  
— Громов, вы ж друзья не разлей вода со школы были! — выпучил глаза Гусев. — Чё, не уж-то поссорились?  
— Друзья? — скривился Эл. — Я не знаю, считал ли он действительно меня своим другом хоть когда-нибудь. Только никакой нормальной дружбы между нами с самого начала не было.  
— Как так? — продолжал обалдело таращиться на Громова Макар. Даже с кресла своего вскочил от переживаний.  
— А так, — Элек с деланным равнодушием хлебнул свой сок и продолжил, — ты же в курсе, как мы с ним познакомились?  
— Ага, — кивнул Гусев. — На помойке. Он там от меня прятался, а ты от своего профессора.  
— Ну да. Он когда узнал, что я его искусственно созданный клон, да ещё и киборг в придачу, видно решил что от этого я… — тут Эл резко выдохнул, прикрыл глаза на пару секунд, а потом уже уверенно продолжил, — не совсем человек. Так, что-то среднее между роботом и куклой. Я тогда и сам про себя так думал… — тяжко вздохнул Эл. — Ну глупый был, всего полгода после создания. Нет, чтоб сообразить, что чувства-то у меня чисто человеческие. Я ж тогда привязался к нему сильно…  
— Влюбился?.. — предположил Макар, сам пугаясь собственной догадки.  
— Именно. Только, конечно, отчёт себе в этом не отдавал. По-началу. А Серёжа… он же таким весёлым был, обаятельным, — лицо Электроника просветлело и на какой-то миг он напомнил Макару себя прежнего — наивного и восторженного мальчика, с которым всегда было легко и интересно, и с кем хотелось дружить без всяких задних мыслей. Настолько приятным и открытым человеком он был. Но наваждение быстро исчезло, и на место милого Элека Громова опять вернулся замкнутый, немного циничный и мрачноватый Электрон Викторович. — Он красивый был, — добавил спустя минуту Эл. — По-настоящему красивый. И хотя я точная его копия, но глядя на себя в зеркало, никакой особой красоты я не видел. Наверное дело в мимике, ужимках, жестах, запахе…  
— Запахе? — переспросил Гусев.  
— Да, запахе. Он так пах, что у меня голова иногда кружилась. Не знаю чем, но мне всё время хотелось быть к нему ближе, коснуться, прижаться, уткнуться носом в его шею… — воспоминания захлестнули Эла, он словно бы вернулся на двадцать лет назад, снова был счастлив — рядом любимый человек, а жизнь представляется увлекательным приключением. — Но это я отвлёкся, — усилием воли Эл возвратил себя в настоящий момент. — Так вот, Серёжа решил использовать то, что мы двойники и отправил меня вместо себя в школу, а потом и домой. Это ты тоже знаешь. Наверное, недели две мы так жили, пока его отец замки везде не сменил, и всё, соответственно, не раскрылось. И знаешь, Макар, это были самые лучшие две недели в моей жизни.

***

  — Эл, а Эл? — Серёжа доел принесённый Электроником обед и хитро улыбнулся своему новому другу. — А ты знаешь, что ещё люди делают?  
— Что? — заинтересовался Элек. Всё, что хоть как-то касалось жизни настоящих людей для киборга имело важное значение.  
— Иди сюда, покажу, — Серёжа подошёл к стоящей в сарае раскладушке и поманил Эла пальцем. — Ложись.

Элек за те несколько дней, что они дружили, привык доверять своему двойнику безоговорочно. Он подошёл к Серёже и лёг на раскладушку. На спину. Серёжа сел рядом на край, улыбнулся и провёл рукой по волосам Эла. Потом, едва дотрагиваясь, подушечками пальцев погладил щеку, обвёл контур губ, наклонился и поцеловал киборга в губы. Эл всё также лежал и боялся пошевелиться — вдруг, если он не будет лежать смирно, Серёжа решит, что ему не нравится, и перестанет показывать, что ещё делают люди? А близнец продолжал целовать его, иногда поочерёдно засасывая то одну губу, то другую. Потом отстранился и сказал:

— Эл, ты тоже можешь целовать меня. Не бойся, я не кусаюсь. А если кусаюсь, то не сильно, — тихо засмеялся Серёжа. — Ну же, давай!

И Эл, получив разрешение, стал пытаться отвечать на поцелуи. И вскоре весь мир для него сжался до одного единственного человека, которого он пытался прижать к себе как можно ближе, запах которого сводил с ума, и который отвечал на его ласки со всем энтузиазмом.

Они лежали вдвоём на узкой раскладушке, переплетаясь руками и ногами, гладя и сминая друг друга в тесных объятиях. Серёжина рука легла Элу на член, немного сдавив его через ткань джинсов.

— Хочешь, я потрогаю тебя там? Тебе понравится, — и, не дождавшись ответа, Серёжа стал расстёгивать Электронику джинсы.

Только почувствовав тепло Серёжиной ладони там, где до этого момента его не касался ни один человек, Эл застонал в голос — настолько это было приятно. Не просто приятно — неописуемо хорошо. Серёжа гладил его и сжимал, водил рукой вверх-вниз, размазывал по тонкой коже выступившую влагу.

— Ещё! Ещё! Серёжа, пожалуйста! — что именно «ещё» хотел Элек, он и сам не знал, понимал только, что если друг сейчас остановится, то он умрёт прямо тут. Как бы ни было приятно возникшее чувство, терпеть его не было никаких сил — это удовольствие требовало действий, и с каждым таким действием увеличивалось ещё больше. — Серёжа, — хныкал Эл, — не могу больше! — он судорожно вцепился в боковины раскладушки, а Серёжа продолжал ритмично двигать рукой, глядя на двойника совершенно безумными глазами.  
— Давай, Эл!.. — последние Серёжины движения, и Элек забился в первом в своей жизни оргазме.

— Только не говори никому о том, что мы сейчас делали, ладно? — Серёжа вытирал свою руку и живот Эла своим носовым платком.  
— Почему? — не понял Электроник. — Ты сказал, что люди так делают. Или это плохо?  
— Не, не плохо, — усиленно замотал головой Серёжа. — Просто… рассказывать плохо. Посторонним. А делать не плохо. Вот тебе разве плохо сейчас было?  
— Нет! Мне очень хорошо было, — улыбнулся разомлевший Электроник. И тут же спохватился: — А я ведь тебе так не сделал. Давай, а?  
— Сейчас не очень хорошо будет, — разом погрустнел Серёжа. — Я ведь не мылся уже сколько!.. Грязный и вонючий. Вот завтра, пока дома никого не будет, я вымоюсь, и тогда можно.  
— А ты мне так сделаешь ещё? — с надеждой посмотрел на своего друга Элек.  
— Конечно! — засмеялся Серёжа, — столько раз, сколько захочешь. — Но вообще, можешь и не ждать завтра, дома подрочить ты и сам сможешь, — подмигнул другу Сыроежкин.

А на следующий день Элек, едва заскочив из школы домой за обедом для Серёжи, сразу поспешил в гараж.

— Что, даже перекусить мне не дашь? — Серёжа шутливо отбивался от Эла, который чуть ли не с порога набросился на него с поцелуями.  
— Дам, конечно, дам, только сначала давай немного потискаемся, — задыхаясь говорил Элек, продолжая целовать и гладить своего двойника.  
— Потискаемся или всё-таки подрочим? — поддевал друга Сыроежкин, вместе с Элом в четыре руки спуская с себя джинсы с бельём.  
— И то и другое, — Эл обхватил ладонью Серёжин стояк. — Я целый день только об этом и думал, еле дождался…  
— А сам?.. Ох… — выгибался от острых ощущений Серёжа.  
— Сам тоже… но это… не так… приятно… А-а!..

С тех пор почти всё свободное время Эл проводил в гараже у Серёжи. Преимущественно в горизонтальном положении на узенькой раскладушке. Пока не приключилась та неприятная история с замками, и Серёжа не был вынужден положить конец их с Электроником маленькой афере.

***

— Ты помнишь, я распсиховался тогда и сбежал, — спокойно сказал Эл, а сам предусмотрительно отвернулся к окну, чтобы проморгаться. — Я ведь воспринял Серёжины слова как предательство — мол, я для него и не человек вовсе. И не буду им никогда. И всё, что между нами было, ничего, соответственно, не значит.

Макар молча слушал своего собеседника, даже стакан с недопитым виски в сторону отставил — пить больше не хотелось. Рассказ Эла для него прозвучал как пощёчина. Не от Электроника, разумеется, от Серёжи. Это будучи подростком он мог сколько угодно себя обманывать, что, мол, с Сыроегой он хотел только дружить. А сейчас к чему лукавить? Макар в школе был влюблён в Серёжу, хотел его. Да и спустя столько лет он не может однозначно сказать, что чувства бесследно прошли. Даже с Элом все эти годы Гусев поддерживал связь по одной простой причине — тот напоминал ему Сергея. Он шёл на юбилей Таратара и в тайне надеялся, что случится чудо, и Серёжа тоже приедет. Чуда не произошло, и Макар потащился с Громовым «продолжать банкет». Может, хоть поговорить о Серёге получится?.. И вот, после всего он узнаёт, что у него был шанс в юности, был… Он упустил его по незнанию, не проявил настойчивость, и его любовь предпочла другого…

— Я, конечно, накрутил себя, не без этого, — продолжал свои воспоминания Электроник, — но мне так плохо было. Хуже — только, когда меня похитили, — Эл хотел сказать ещё что-то, но не смог вымолвить и слова — совершенно внезапно и посреди полного благополучия его скрутило так, что он еле успел добежать до ванной, зажимая двумя руками рот и давя в себе рвотные позывы.

— Эл, что с тобой? — задал риторический вопрос Гусев и решил последовать за приятелем. Всё ж таки это ненормально — рвота у человека, который за последние два часа только стакан сока выпил, а до этого одну траву на банкете ел. Гусь, сидевший весь вечер за одним столиком с Громовым, был очень удивлён, что Эл обошёлся только овощным салатом и фруктами. Диета — объяснил ему тогда Громов.

Полоскало Электроника знатно, даром, что киборг. Минут пятнадцать он не мог отползти от унитаза, цепляясь за фаянс дрожащими руками. Макар придерживал ему голову, после того как Эл неловко дёрнувшись, ударился лбом, пытался поить водой, потому что желудок давно опустел, и Эл желчью сжёг себе весь пищевод. Наконец, Элек смог оторваться от своей многострадальной сантехники и сидел, прислонившись спиной к ванной. Пил маленькими глотками воду из стакана, который держал перед ним Макар, и… плакал.

— Он убьет меня, — прошептал Эл осипшим голосом.  
— Кто убьёт? — не понял Макар.  
— Серёжа…  
— Чёрт, кровь! — Гусев убрал воду и стал шариться по ванной в поисках антисептика и пластыря. — Да откуда ж одна? — продолжал недоумевать Макар, обрабатывая ссадину на лбу киборга найденным в шкафчике антисептиком и прилепляя сверху бактерицидный пластырь. — Ведь ты ж не сильно-то ударился, да и не этим местом вообще!  
— Всё оттуда же, откуда и эта рвота, — скривился в подобии ухмылки Эл. — Почти каждую пятницу со мной… такое.

Громов вытер поданным заботливым Гусем полотенцем лицо, поднялся, цепляясь за Макара, на ноги и, шатаясь, в сопровождении участливого товарища побрёл на кровать.

— Тебе лучше? — Макар устроил, имевшего совершенно больной вид, Элека на подушках и сел рядом.  
— Да, спасибо… Может, и не сдохну. Пока, — Эл уронил голову на подушки и прикрыл глаза. — Не уходи сегодня… Пожалуйста.  
— Не беспокойся, Элек, я останусь.  
— Мне просто надо с кем-то поговорить… С тех пор как профессора не стало, я совершенно один. У Маши своя семья, внуки, ей не до меня сейчас. Друзей, кроме тебя, у меня нет, да и никто посторонний не понял бы, сочли бы за сумасшедшего. Мик, и тот сгинул куда-то уже лет десять назад.  
— Дело в Серёге, ведь так?  
— Наверное. А может, я сам виноват и зря на него пеняю… — из-под закрытых век киборга вновь покатились слёзы — столько лет он учится жить без своей второй половинки, старается не вспоминать, не думать, заполнять жизнь работой и другими людьми и до сих пор не продвинулся в этом направлении ни на шаг. Полукибернетический организм Электроника будто живёт своей жизнью и не желает признавать тот факт, что с Сергеем они уже давно чужие друг другу люди, тянется к своему биологическому прототипу, впитывает его боль и ни на минуту не прекращает ждать встречи.


	2. Chapter 2

— Это ж, получается, вы с тринадцати лет вместе… — Макар протянул Элу стакан холодного молока, который по его просьбе он достал из холодильника.  
— Да, — Эл сделал глоток и поморщился — горло саднило и глотать было больно. — На полноценный секс это, конечно, не тянуло, но и дня без взаимной дрочки у нас не проходило. Не знаю, почему я так на нём тогда помешался? Может, из-за этих вот ощущений, от необходимости всё скрывать от остальных — переход на «подпольное положение» здорово сближает, знаешь ли, — улыбнулся Эл. На этот раз без всякого сарказма. — А может, потому что он мой прототип, и я на основе его ДНК создан. Но скорее всего, никакого рационального объяснения у этой любви нет. То есть не было, я хотел сказать, — быстро поправил себя Электроник.  
— Знаешь, а я ведь и не догадывался, что между вами есть что-то… ну, кроме дружбы, — Гусев чувствовал себя полнейшим дураком. — А вы такие мелкие были и уже во всю, подумать только! Это тебя Сыроега развратил…  
— Если говорить на чистоту, то это был я, — Громов нахмурился. — Мне слишком рано пришлось повзрослеть. В таком плане.  
— Это ты о похищении? — насторожился Макар. — Эти бандиты, они что-то тебе сделали? — от одной мысли что мог пережить тогда Элек, у Гусева холодок по спине прошёл.  
— Не сделали, — после паузы ответил Эл. Говорить ему было всё ещё больно, но хоть раз высказать всё, что накопилось на душе, хотелось гораздо больше, чем поберечь больное горло. — Не сделали, но только потому что меня Мик спас.  
— Что за Мик?  
— Мик Урри? Помнишь? Гангстер на крутом байке, который меня похитил.  
— Помню, конечно. Только не знал, что его Мик зовут.  
— Когда вся эта канитель с картинами и замком закончилась, Стампа и часть банды повязали, а мы с Миком и десятком бандитов сумели сбежать. Причём сбежать не просто так, а прихватив общаг. Я подробностей не знаю, как ты понимаешь, только краем уха что-то слышал, Мик вообще меня старался не посвящать в эти дела.  
— Подожди, — не понял Макар, — а почему ты не обратился в полицию, когда Стампа взяли? Зачем пошёл с Миком?  
— Любой серьёзный контакт с правоохранительными органами для меня означал разоблачение. Не забывай, сколько я жил с поддельными документами. Да, мне удалось со временем легализоваться, но это было далеко не сразу и стоило нам с профессором больших сил и средств. А теперь представь, что было бы тогда, узнай власти, что я киборг. Профессора привлекли бы за незаконные эксперименты, а я и вовсе превратился бы в подопытную зверюшку. Мик, кстати, тоже это прекрасно понимал и согласился взять меня с собой и даже переправить через границу. Только для всего этого нужны были деньги и немалые. Поэтому мы держались вместе с людьми, захватившими общаг. В общем, когда стали делить деньги, все напились, кто-то даже ширанулся, полный треш, короче, был. Им стало скучно, и… — Электроник опять замолчал, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться — ужас двадцатилетней давности до сих пор иногда вставал перед глазами, как будто это было вчера.  
— И кто-то из них приставал к тебе? — предположил Макар.  
— Кто-то… Ха, если бы это было так!.. Они отказались отдавать Урри его долю, пока я под них не лягу.  
— Что-о? — только и смог выговорить шокированный Гусев.  
— То самое. Гэнг-бэнг, слышал такое? Может, в порно видел? Распространённый сюжет на самом деле. Мик тогда сразу собрался уйти со мной, даже без денег. «Что-нибудь придумаем», — сказал. Но нас не пустили. Знаешь, Макар, справиться с двумя-тремя-четырьмя, даже пятью людьми я мог. Но с десятком вооружённых огнестрелом бандитов? Нет.  
— И как? Он же всё-таки спас тебя?..  
— Да. Уговорил их на обмен — согласился сам участвовать в этом… вместо меня.  
— Жуть какая…  
— Действительно жуть. Они всю ночь этим занимались — около десятка человек трахали Мика во все дыры, что называется. Как вспомню… Думаю, если бы на месте Урри был всё-таки я, то не выдержал бы, умер или сам запустил бы систему самоликвидации организма. У меня есть такая возможность — принудительная остановка сердца.  
— Эл, подожди… а ты что, присутствовал при этом? — Гусь в который раз за вечер испытал шок от слов приятеля.  
— Они заставили меня смотреть. И знаешь, что самое отвратительное? Мне было противно, жалко Мика, страшно, и вместе тем… меня это возбуждало. Я тогда сам себя ненавидел за это, но сделать ничего не мог — смотрел как приклеенный, как в его рот и задницу эти ублюдки запихивают свои члены, какое при этом удовольствие написано у них на лицах… Я боялся, что если кто-нибудь заметит, что у меня встал, они заставят и меня участвовать… в этом. А такого я бы уже простить себе не смог.  
— Бедный Эл… — Макару было искренне жаль Электроника, пережившего в столь нежном возрасте этот кошмар.  
— Бедный Урри. А я что? Просто нервы пощекотал. Когда они разошлись, Мик даже пошевелиться толком не мог. Деньги, кстати, ему дали — бросили прямо на живот. Я их потом долго от спермы очищал, когда самого Мика в порядок привёл — мало того, что он был весь в их конче, так они его ещё и порвали. Под конец по двое сразу в зад долбили.  
— Блять, слов нет! — в сердцах высказался Гусев. — У меня б после такого крыша поехала.  
— Ну, наверно, и у меня поехала, Макар. Знаешь, обычный человек, к которым я отношу и себя, испытав стресс, пытается его компенсировать приятными ощущениями. На самом деле никакой компенсации не происходит, неприятности никуда не исчезают и всё так же заставляют человека страдать. Но внимание переключается на удовольствия, соответственно, развивается повышенная привязанность к этим удовольствиям, что в конечном итоге тоже приносит боль — приятное рано или поздно заканчивается, но пережить это становится гораздо труднее.  
— И чем же ты пытался компенсировать себе весь этот кошмар? — Макар вспомнил про свой недопитый виски и решил, что сейчас самое время употребить на грудь.  
— Не чем. Кем. Серёжей. Я же был влюблён в него, самое большое счастье для меня было видеть его, слышать, быть рядом, прикасаться… Я когда вернулся, ни на шаг не отходил от него. Было лето, как ты помнишь, каникулы, уйма свободного времени…  
— Помню, ещё бы. Мы тогда все вместе тусили — Вовка, я, Смирнов, Чижиков и Светлова с Кукушкиной. Ну и вы с Сыроегой как сиамские близнецы ходили, — Гусев только удивляться задним числом мог, как не замечал этого тогда — Электроник практически не отпускал Серёжину руку, всё время прижимался к нему, обнимал по поводу и без. А Сыроежкин не возражал, хотя и уставал периодически от постоянного тесного контакта.

Эл сполз с подушек, на которые опирался полулёжа, на кровать и приложил руку к животу.

— Чёрт, больно! — он поморщился и попытался улечься в более удобном положении.  
— Что, живот болит? — встревожился Гусь. — Всё-таки ты траванулся чем-то, диетчик хренов. Надо было как все есть — мясо и рыбу, а ты одни овощи жрал, плохо помытые наверно, ворчал Макар, расстёгивая на Электронике рубашку, чтобы пощупать живот. А то вдруг аппендицит или ещё что? — Мама дорогая! — Гусев в недоумении переводил взгляд с лица Элека на его живот и обратно. — Откуда это? Об унитаз приложился, когда блевал?

Причина болевых ощущений Эла оказалась весьма проста — на животе, ближе к рёбрам красовался внушительный синяк. Судя по цвету свежий. Эл, кряхтя и охая, приподнялся на локтях, посмотрел на свой живот, печально вздохнул и рухнул обратно.

— Во что же он опять ввязался? — простонал Электроник. — Сколько мне ещё терпеть?..  
— Кто ввязался? — Гусев решил, что ослышался. — Ты о чём вообще?  
— Макар, я не ударялся этим местом сегодня. Ни об унитаз, когда блевал, ни обо что другое до этого. Это не мой синяк.  
— Как не твой? Вот же он! — «а вот головой он, наверно, сильно приложился, раз такой бред несёт», — подумал Гусев. — Эл, а у тебя голова не болит? Может, врача вызовем?  
— Не веришь, значит. Ну, я б тоже не поверил, если б сам точно не знал. Ладно, лучше я по порядку расскажу, а потом уж ты решишь — правда это или нет. И может, мне действительно в дурку пора, — грустно улыбнулся Громов.  
— Ну говори, чего уж там. А на синяк, может, лёд приложить? — продолжал беспокоиться Макар.  
— Да не надо, он в этот раз небольшой, само пройдёт. Так вот, я про каникулы после шестого класса. Днём-то мы все вместе гуляли, а под вечер обычно я с Серёжей шёл в гараж и, если честно, этого момента я ожидал с самого утра.  
— Всё дрочили, небось? — усмехнулся Гусев. — Кролики, блин!  
— Не без этого, — Эл улыбался — вспоминать про свои юношеские шалости с Серёжей ему было приятно. Это потом всё стало не смешно, а тогда действительно было здорово.

***

— Серёж, в гараже вода есть? — они шли в обнимку по тёмной аллее парка, и Эл решил наконец сделать то, что с некоторых пор не даёт ему покоя.  
— Не боись, от жажды не умрём! — весело потрепал его по голове Сыроежкин.  
— Не пить, — серьёзно сказал Эл. — Для гигиенических целей.  
— Ой, Эл, я мылся с утра. Я вообще каждый день это делаю, — хитрая улыбка не сходила с Серёжиного лица. — А ты чего такой брезгливый вдруг стал?  
— Увидишь, — просто сказал Электроник и ускорил шаг, буквально потащив Серёжу к заветной сарайке.

— Ай, холодная! — дёргался Сыроежкин  
— Ну потерпи немножко, — Элек решил помочь своему другу с водными процедурами — прикасаться к Серёже, особенно в таких деликатных местах было очень приятно. Обычно на ласки Эла Серёжин член всегда реагировал незамедлительно, но сейчас под струёй прохладной воды совсем скукожился и норовил спрятаться в тело хозяина почти полностью.

Через минуту с интимной гигиеной было покончено. Эл отставил бутылку с водой в сторону, задвинул под раскладушку тазик, который они использовали, чтобы не мочить пол, и скомандовал:

— Ложись на спину, — и для верности надавил Серёже на плечи, укладывая его на лежанку. — Сейчас я тебя согрею.

Элек нежно обхватил губами маленький член и вдруг понял, что чувствовать на языке нежную кожу удивительно приятно. Он стал облизывать со всех сторон ствол, забираться языком под крайнюю плоть, двигать вверх-вниз головой, одновременно лаская яички. И вот уже член не помещается у него во рту.

— Э-эл… Ах… что ж ты… делаешь… а-а! — только и мог стонать Серёжа.

Электроник чувствовал, что Серёжа пытается толкаться в его рот сам, но сдерживается. Головка уже упирается ему в гортань, и Эл стал помогать себе рукой, двигая ей по стволу и одновременно продолжая сосать. Он вспоминал, как мужчины трахали Урри, крепко держа в руках его голову. Их члены, порой внушительный размеров, входили до конца, и Мик упирался своим подельникам носом в пах. У Эла так на получалось, но тут Серёжа, видимо, полностью потеряв над собой контроль, положил обе руки Элеку на затылок и стал вбиваться ему в горло. Электроник с непривычки кашлял и давился, но Серёжа крепко его держал — отстраниться не получалось. Несмотря на трудности исполнения, весь процесс сильно завёл Эла, он сделал над собой усилие, расслабил, насколько мог, горло и пропустил член. Перед глазами мгновенно встала картина, где бандиты группой трахают Мика, только вот… на месте Мика был сам Эл, а долбивший его в рот мужик стал Серёжей. И в этот же момент Электроника скрутил оргазм, а в горло ударила тёплая струя семени.

***

— Так что, насколько ты понимаешь, с той поры именно дрочкой мы занимались редко. Серёжа при каждом удобном случае ставил меня на колени и спускал в рот. И знаешь, мне это нравилось. Я бы согласился хоть всю жизнь так провести — стоя перед Серёжей на коленях с его членом в рту. В смысле, тогда мне так казалось, — опять поспешил поправить свою оговорку Электроник. — Наверное, невроз после похищения давал о себе знать.

Макар слушал приятеля молча. Теперь ему стало кое-что понятно — подумать только, пятнадцать лет прошло, а Электроник не просто помнит. Он всё так же сильно хочет своего близнеца, хочет быть с ним, соединиться в каком угодно виде, лишь бы больше никогда не отпускать от себя.

— А он тебе? Тоже отсасывал или только ты ему? — спросил Гусев не столько потому, что ему было на самом деле это интересно, сколько, чтобы скрыть свою жалость к Электронику — о сексе говорить проще и безопаснее, чем о чувствах.  
— О, он тоже. Не сразу, но я его уговорил. И научил, да. И это единственная, по-моему, вещь, которой Серёжа учился с удовольствием. Но мне далеко не сразу удалось уломать его, мы уже в седьмом учились. Я наконец-то оказался с вами в одном классе, хорошее было время… — Электроник охнул и снова замолчал. — Поясницу ломит, не понимаю почему…

Макар не дожидаясь просьб, помог Элу аккуратно перевернуться на живот и осторожно ощупал его спину и поясницу. Он немного разбирался в спортивном массаже и решил хоть как-нибудь облегчить другу жизнь.

— Ну как, болит также? — поинтересовался Гусев, закончив разминать напряжённые мышцы.  
— Лучше, спасибо. Уже не болит, но немного тянет, — успокоил его Эл. — Там ведь не только мышцы, ещё какие-то волокна из биополимеров и ещё из чего-то. Профессор говорил, это чтобы я сильнее был, чем обычный человек. Только не знаю, зачем мне это? В жизни как-то не очень пригождается. Зато ноет потом долго после нагрузок.  
— А ты чего, физкультурой перезанимался? — травмы после физических нагрузок были Макару ясны и понятны.  
— Нет, я уже дня два в спортзале не был. Не знаю, резко вдруг накатило, — сказал Электроник, но Макар готов был поклясться, что минимум одна версия происходящего у Элека имеется. А потом, с плохо скрываемым отчаянием в голосе, Эл добавил: — Ненавижу пятницы. И вообще выходные.  
— Почему? — полюбопытствовал Макар. Всё же это очень странное заявление — не любить выходные, когда всё человечество чуть ли не живёт ради них.  
— Потому что почти каждую пятницу и субботу с воскресеньем со мной происходит такая вот дичь.  
— Эл, я тебя не понимаю, говоришь загадками как старый сфинкс. И почему речь о выходных? Ты же удалёнщик, у тебя свой режим.  
— Удалёнщиком я, кстати, стал по той же причине.  
— Опять ничего не понятно! — возмутился Гусь. — Ты мне только скажи, твой школьный роман с Сыроегой имеет к этому какое-то отношение?  
— Самое непосредственное, — согласился Эл.  
— Ладно, давай продолжай. Ты остановился на том, как Сыроегу, прости Господи, сосать учил.

Макару стало вдруг весело. Серёжин образ, который столько лет никак не хотел окончательно покидать его сердце, внезапно поблек, помутнел, пошёл трещинами и рассыпался в прах, ни оставив после себя абсолютно ничего. На душе было легко, словно груз, с которым с годами успел сродниться и практически не замечал, внезапно с неё свалился. Да в общем, так оно и было. В кого был влюблён Макар так долго? В образ, в выдуманный им самим персонаж, имевший мало общего с реальным человеком. Что ни говори, а близко Гусев Сыроежкина не знал. Он всегда считал Серёгу своим другом, но по-настоящему дружил только с Вовкой. А чем жил, о чём мечтал, чего боялся Серёжа — он и понятия не имел. Макар даже не мог с уверенностью сказать какой человек был Сыроежкин — весёлый? Добрый? Верный? А может, наоборот, это лишь маска, которую он привык носить на людях? Или всё совершенно не так? Ответить себе на этот вопрос Гусев не мог.

— Да, научил, на свою голову, точнее, на другое место, — засмеялся Электроник, уловив настроение Макара. — Мы с Серёжей тогда в основном проводили время у меня дома, то есть у профессора. Виктор Иванович не против был, радовался, что у меня друзья есть. Особенно Серёжа — прототип как-никак.  
— Ну, это я тоже помню — вы в седьмом от нас немного отдалились, — закивал головой Макар.  
— Ага. Я кроме Серёжи вообще никого не замечал. А он… Я на самом деле не знаю, как он ко мне тогда относился. Иногда мне кажется, что действительно считал меня своим другом, а иногда… иногда я думаю, что был просто удобным источником физического удовольствия. Подростки же все от недотраха страдают, а у Серёжи всегда под рукой был я, готовый исполнить любую его сексуальную прихоть. И в этом плане он меня ценил, безусловно.  
— Но пока, по твоим рассказам у вас всё было неплохо.  
— Как сказать. Хотя, наверное, ты прав — неплохо. Это я сейчас, через призму времени, так сказать, вижу всё несколько по-иному. А тогда я был почти счастлив.  
— Почему почти?  
— Так Серёжа мне не давал! Шучу, не поэтому, конечно. Майка.  
— А, Светлова, — с пониманием кивнул Макар. — Но она вроде и раньше вокруг Серёги вертелась.  
— Раньше Серёжа с ней один без меня не гулял. То есть они дружили, конечно, это верно. Но романтикой там и не пахло. С Серёжиной стороны, по крайней мере. А потом он резко вдруг ей заинтересовался. Звонки, переписка, гулянки какие-то… Но со мной исправно продолжал… интимное общение, скажем так. А летом, после седьмого класса, он меня трахнул.

***

— Серёжа, почему ты всё время с Майей проводишь, когда мы могли бы побыть вдвоём? — Электроник вот уже полчаса пытался вытянуть из Сыроежкина правду, почему тот отказывается идти к нему домой — ведь ни профессора, ни Маши дома нет. И Серёжа, не выдержав, раскололся: «Мы с Майкой идём в кино!». И это который уже раз за последний месяц. — Давай я с тобой схожу в кино, — предложил в итоге Электроник.  
— Эл, ты что, вообще ничего не понимаешь?  
— Не понимаю, — обиделся Эл.  
— Я иду с ней не потому, что мне фильм хочется посмотреть, а потому, что она девушка!  
— И что с того, что она девушка?  
— Эл, ты совсем дурак или прикидываешься? — Серёжа был раздражён. — Я — парень, мне надо встречаться с девушками!  
— Да что в ней такого, чего нет во мне? Ты же не детей сейчас делать собрался! — терпение Электроника было на исходе.  
— Прекращай издеваться, Эл! Ты что, не знаешь, чем мальчики от девочек отличаются? — и Серёжа собрался уже уходить из парка, где они гуляли.  
— Постой, — Электроник схватил его за рукав. — Ты, что, хочешь её трахнуть?  
— Да, хочу трахнуть! — зло сказал Сыроежкин и вырвал свою руку.  
— Она не даст, — Эл из последних сил старался выглядеть спокойным, хотя на глаза наворачивались слёзы.  
— Сейчас не даст, потом даст. Это вопрос времени.  
— Я тебе могу дать сейчас, — выпалил Элек.  
— Ты?? Сейчас?! — не поверил своим ушам Серёжа.  
— Ну что, теперь ты пойдёшь со мной?  
— Идём! — Серёжа решительно взял Электроника за руку, и они направились в сторону профессорского дома.

На самом деле Электронику не очень хотелось в таких обстоятельствах трахаться с Серёжей. Он понимал, что друг его просто использует, как, возможно, использовал бы и Майку. Ни о какой любви к Светловой Серёжа никогда даже не заикался. Как, впрочем, и к Элу. Но одна мысль, что любимый может быть с кем-нибудь другим, а не с ним, сводила Эла с ума. И чтобы этого не случилось, Элек готов был на всё, в том числе и оказаться прямо сейчас в пассивной роли, к которой он в общем-то готов не был. Да и чем она грозит при неаккуратности активной стороны, он тоже хорошо помнил — бедный Мик с окровавленной задницей ещё долго являлся Элу в кошмарах.

— Раздевайся и жди меня в комнате, — бросил Эл, как только они вошли в квартиру. — Я в душ.

Как именно это должно происходить между мужчинами, Электроник не знал. То, чему он был свидетелем год назад, вряд-ли тянуло на норму. Единственное, что он понял — нужна смазка, и нужно «почиститься», как говорил перед этим Мик. Кое-как справившись с клизмой, Эл пошёл в комнату, где на расстеленной кровати его уже ждал Серёжа. В полной «боевой готовности».

— Я нашёл у тебя крем, — Сыроежкин подбросил в руке тюбик с детским кремом. — Давай, становись раком.  
— Нет уж, Серёжа, ложись-ка ты, — Электроник небезосновательно предполагал, что друг его точно такой же профан в этих вопросах как и он сам. А поскольку своя задница была ему всё-таки дорогА, то и весь процесс Элек решил взять под свой контроль.

О том, что перед введением надо размять и растянуть мышцы сфинктера, Эл не подумал. Поэтому, просто смазав получше себя и партнёра, он оседлал Серёжины бёдра и стал медленно насаживаться на член, направляя его в себя рукой. Было больно, даже очень, но Эл не останавливался, пока его ягодицы не упёрлись в пах любовника. Ни о каком возбуждении даже речи не было, единственная награда, которую получил Электроник за все свои страдания — Серёжин восхищённый взгляд и собственное имя, сладким шёпотом вырывавшееся из уст любимого. Эл начал двигаться, сначала медленно поднимаясь, потом опускаясь обратно. Он всё ещё кусал губы от боли, и периодически смаргивал выступившие на глазах слёзы, но через некоторое время мышцы привыкли, боль уменьшилась и по телу стала расползаться сладкая истома, которая при определённом угле наклона его корпуса превращалась в яркие вспышки удовольствия. Серёжа вцепился в бёдра Элека, пытаясь сам вбиваться снизу, а потом, резко толкнувшись пару раз, издал полувсхлип-полустон и расслабился, вытянувшись на постели. Эл тут же соскользнул с него и лёг рядом. Задницу жгло, сжать её, такое чувство, что не получалось, а потом Элек почувствовал, что из него что-то вытекает на простыни. Почему-то ему было жаль выпускать из себя сперму своего двойника.

***

— Вот так вот мы и потрахались в первый раз, — на этот раз воспоминания Громова никакой ностальгией не отдавали. Всё же, как бы не любил ты человека, а от того, что он тобой только пользуется, радости не прибавляется.  
— Пиздец! — с чувством выразился Гусев. — Ну, вы ребята, блин, даёте… Я в четырнадцать лет ещё в солдатики играл и мультики по телеку смотрел. В перерывах между тренировками. И если на моих девчонок до восемнадцати лет кто-нибудь не так посмотрит — убью гада нахер!  
— Ну… что мне было делать? Я боялся потерять Серёжу, — вздохнул Электроник.  
— И всё равно потерял. Прости, — опомнился Гусь. Теперь у него не оставалось никакого сомнения, что эта тема болезненна для Эла. Ничего не изменилось за прошедшие пятнадцать лет — Электроник всё так же любит Серёжу Сыроежкина. Хотя и не признаётся в этом. Возможно, даже себе.  
— Зато ещё целый год Серёжа был только моим, — пожал плечами Эл. — И со временем я научился получать удовольствие от секса. Даже иногда кончал без рук.  
— Ага, небось подставлял Сыроеге зад по первому требованию, а он тебе так и не давал, — скептически заметил Макар.  
— Где-то так и было, — кивнул Эл. — Дал он мне только в десятом классе. Зато потом года два не слезал с моего члена, — резюмировал Эл и невесело усмехнулся.


	3. Chapter 3

Настроение совсем испортилось. Электроник уже и не рад был, что затеял весь этот разговор — зачем ему так понадобилось рассказывать Гусеву историю своей несчастливой любви? Макар, конечно, самый неравнодушный из всех доступных ему слушателей, но всё же по большому счёту, что за дело ему до личной жизни бывшего одноклассника, с которым он переписывается-то раз в год по завету, а видится и того реже? Ответ на этот вопрос, в общем-то, лежал на поверхности — Электронику очень нужно было с кем-нибудь поговорить о Серёже. С кем-нибудь не посторонним, с тем, кто лично его знал. Громов, фигурально выражаясь, варится в собственном соку со своими чувствами и воспоминаниями. А так, проговаривая вслух то, что у него на душе, Эл становится как будто ближе к Серёже. Это могло бы показаться несколько странным, ведь с Сыроежкиным они часто переписываются и регулярно созваниваются. Но такое общение для Эла — сплошная фальшивка.

Формально Элек Громов и Сергей Сыроежкин — друзья. Причём, даже не близкие. Такой формат отношений установил для них сам Сергей десять лет назад, когда Электроник последний раз приехал к нему в Новосибирск. Больше они не встречались. Сергей пытался строить свою жизнь, где больше не был бы тенью своего совершенного двойника, а Эл просто пытался выжить. И надо сказать, даже преуспел в этом — несколько курсов психотерапии и регулярный приём антидепрессантов сделали-таки из находившегося на грани суицида киборга настоящего человека. В итоге Эл согласился на предложенную Серёжей дружбу, формально соблюдая все присущие таким отношениям условности, но в душе затаил обиду. Умом, естественно, Элек понимал, что Серёжа не виноват в том, что не любит его, но с эмоциями ничего поделать не мог — страдать от безответной любви оказалось гораздо тяжелее, чем испытывать неприязнь к покинувшему его любовнику. И Эл выбрал второе — он убедил себя, что ненавидит Сыроежкина. За то, что не любит, за то, что использовал его — его тело и чувства. И плевать, что как минимум по первому пункту использование было взаимным.

Едва Элек выстроил в своём сознании удовлетворительную картину мира, как с ним начали происходить странные вещи. Началось с того, что проснувшись однажды утром, Эл обнаружил у себя шрам от аппендэктомии, след от давнего ожога на предплечье и татуировку в виде кельтского узора на груди. Первой же мыслью Электроника было пойти к своему участковому психотерапевту — раз у него начались галлюцинации, надо как минимум менять препараты. Однако, перед походом в районный ПНД, где он стоял на учёте со своей депрессией, Эл решил всё же заскочить к профессору — единственному близкому человеку, которому он был небезразличен.

Виктор Иванович, находившийся, разумеется, в курсе личной драмы своего творения, выслушав сетования Электроника на искаженное восприятие собственного тела, тем не менее попросил его раздеться и показать изменившиеся за ночь участки кожи. Дело в том, что встроенный в мозг киборга электронный процессор и подключенные к нему носители с базой данных и специальным ПО, в некоторых аспектах могли корректировать работу биологического мозга. Например, устранять искажения по визуальным, акустическим, осязательным, обонятельным и вкусовым каналам восприятия информации. И обеспечивать правильную интерпретацию поступившей информации мозгом. Другими словами, галлюцинаций у Электроника не могло быть по определению.

Профессор внимательно осмотрел тело Электроника, а потом спросил, нет ли чего-то подобного на Серёже? Эл сказал, что да, есть — в одиннадцатом классе у Сыроежкина был аппендицит, а ожог появился уже после Серёжиного отъезда — по его словам неаккуратно мангал разжёг. А татуху набил, когда уже диплом получил. Профессор на это только вздохнул тяжело, сказал, что, видимо, невроз у Элека так и не прошёл, раз на теле такие стигматы своеобразные появляются. А Эл решил, что, наверное, напрасно Виктора Ивановича побеспокоил, тот и так за него переживает очень, и больше ни о каких изменениях, творящихся с его организмом профессору не сообщал. Незачем пожилого человека почём зря расстраивать — помочь Элу всё равно никто не сможет. А через два года профессор умер, и Эл со своими проблемами остался совершенно один.

Так он и жил все эти годы — изо всех сил старался соответствовать образу успешного и самодостаточного человека. Много работал, приятельствовал на расстоянии с Серёжей, свёл свою личную жизнь к редким связям со одноразовыми партнёрами и постепенно сходил с ума.

Встретив Гусева на юбилее у Таратара, Электроник изначально не планировал рассказывать ему всю подноготную своих отношений с Сыроежкиным. Он думал, что если выдастся повод, просто пожалуется на особенности своего организма, который когда-то решил в режиме реального времени копировать все изменения, происходящие с телом близнеца. А потом понял, что дело совсем не в этом — ему просто надо, чтобы хоть в разговоре со старым приятелем, но Серёжа вернулся к нему, был бы с ним ожившим образом из юности, когда Эл ещё мог чувствовать себя целым, жить настоящим, а не прозябать в тумане тоски по прошлому и нереализованных желаний.

В эту пятницу, как и во многие пятницы и выходные на протяжении последнего десятилетия, с Электроником опять творилась какая-то чертовщина. Судя по внезапно настигшей его прочистке желудка, Сыроежкин опять напился до поросячьего визга. И видно спьяну налетел лбом на стену, потому что ссадина и шишка на лбу у Эла были достаточно внушительные. А очередной синяк под рёбрами Громова и вовсе не удивил — наверняка Серёжа опять полез к кому не надо и закономерно получил по дых.

О своей личной жизни Серёжа никогда не рассказывал. Ограничивался коротким «всё нормально», «или ничего нового». Про Эла, правда, всегда выуживал все подробности. Но то, что эта личная жизнь у Сыроежкина была, Эл догадывался по характерным болям в пояснице, когда пассива закручивают в соответствующую позу и специфическим ощущениям в заднице. Впрочем, с задницей у Эла порой творились такие вещи, которые бывало заставляли его звонить Серёже и требовать прекратить всяческие извращения, потому что последствия их сказываются не только на самом Сыроежкине. Серёжа сначала не очень верил, что всё, от чего страдает его тело, автоматически переживает и его клон, но Эл так подробно описывал все происходящие с ним неприятные изменения, что двойник в итоге обещал впредь быть осторожнее. Обещаний, правда, хватало не на долго.

Громова выматывало постоянное ожидание травм и болезней, которые он никак не мог контролировать, бесило то, что двойник трахается чёрт знает с кем, а не с ним, он всё время боялся, что с Серёжей может случиться действительно что-нибудь серьёзное и лишь понимание того, что если всё будет совсем плохо, и его прототип умрёт — жизнь самого Эла оборвется в тот же момент, как-то примиряло Электроника с судьбой. Так стоит ли удивляться тому, что однажды, дойдя практически до ручки, Громов решил всё рассказать Макару?

— Самое интересное, — продолжил изливать душу Эл, — что когда к нам в девятом классе перевелась Майка, между нами с Серёжей ничего практически не поменялось. Вроде как он ухаживал за Светловой, но трахал регулярно меня. Конечно, мне тяжело было делить его внимание с Майей, да и в принципе хотелось открытых отношений, но я понимал, что такое в нашей ситуации невозможно. Поэтому мирился с так называемой «Серёжиной девушкой». Однако, всё же я был слишком наивен тогда — Майя на самом деле представляла для меня опасность.  
— Да, Эл, я помню, мы все тогда малость офигели, когда Сыроега сказал, что они с Майкой живут вместе, — подтвердил мысль Громова Гусев. — Я всё никак понять не мог зачем это, в шестнадцать-то лет? Ну, Светлова — ещё куда ни шло, девки, в конце концов, раньше взрослеют, но Сыроега! Сам сопля ещё, а туда же — семейную жизнь ему подавай!.. — этот факт у Гусева даже спустя столько лет в голове не укладывался. — И родители ж, главное, согласились… А ты тогда стойко держался, учитывая… ваши обстоятельства.  
— Я в некотором смысле сам был виноват в их сближении, — печально вздохнул Эл. — Мы же с Серёжей в основном у меня встречались, пока профессор на работе. Ну, и в гараже очень редко. Но там неудобно же, не помыться и всё такое… А тут вышло, что Виктор Иванович неделю дома должен работать был. В гараж идти не хотелось, а Серёжины родители оба до позднего вечера отсутствовать должны были. Какие-то дела у них там, я и не вникал. В общем, уговорил я Серёжу к нему пойти. Он сначала не соглашался, боялся, вдруг что… Но я так хотел его, прямо… — Элек так разволновался от этих воспоминаний, что даже сел на кровати. Потом тяжело сглотнул и продолжил, — знаешь, у меня буквально кожа горела — так хотелось к нему прикоснуться. По-настоящему, а не украдкой и через одежду. И я его уломал. А в самый разгар нашей любви вернулись Серёжины родители. Мы так увлеклись друг другом, что ничего не слышали. Ну… и из-за стонов моих тоже, — тут Эл закрыл руками лицо — так стыдно как в тот раз ему никогда в жизни не было. Ни до, ни после.  
— Ни хера себе!.. — Гусев пошёл налить себе ещё выпивки, и Элу молока принёс, на этот раз тёплого.  
— Да уж. О приходе его родителей я узнал, когда Павел Антонович в буквальном смысле содрал с меня Серёжу. Я обернулся, а там… мать в шоке стоит, а отец… Я как в замедленном кино увидел, что он замахивается кулаком, чтобы ударить сына. И я успел, перехватил его руку. Может, это и неправильно, но я не мог допустить, чтобы кто-то ударил Серёжу, пусть даже и собственный отец. Серёжины родители меня и так не любили после той истории, когда я вместо него у них дома жил. А тут ещё, представляешь, я их сына развращаю. Как меня Павел Антонович материл! Могу сказать, «гнойный пидор» — было самым безобидным выражением. Но всерьёз испугался я не когда он меня матом крыл, а когда сказал, что с Серёжей отдельно разберётся. И Надежда Дмитриевна поддакивала ещё.

***

— Убирайся отсюда немедленно, выблядок! — Павел Сыроежкин швырнул в лицо Электронику его одежду. — Иначе отправишься домой голым. — А с тобой я поговорю отдельно, Сергей. И хватит прятаться за спиной у этого пидараса, — Павел Антонович схватил Серёжу за предплечье и грубо рванул на себя.  
— Оставьте Серёжу в покое! — Элек даже повысил голос на Серёжиного отца.  
— А ты, мелкий извращенец, закрой свой поганый рот! — рявкнул он на Эла. — И никогда не смей больше приближаться к моему сыну. Иди ищи для своей грязной жопы других хуёв!  
— Я люблю вашего сына! — проигнорировал оскорбления в свой адрес Эл. Ему было важно это сказать, признаться Серёже в любви, пусть и в таких обстоятельствах. Прежде так прямо Эл никогда не говорил о своих чувствах, а сейчас не выдержал, не смог больше молчать. Конечно, в тайне он надеялся, что своим признанием спровоцирует и любимого на откровение, и Серёжа тоже скажет, что любит его. Но тут вмешалась Надежда Дмитриевна:  
— А он тебя любит? Ты думал об этом? — сказала она. — Разве ты не понимаешь, что это просто возраст? У Серёжи не получилось с девушкой, а ты воспользовался этим, втянув его в противоестественную связь. И если то, что ты сказал про любовь правда, то ты отстанешь от нашего сына и больше никогда к нему не подойдёшь с… такими намерениями.

Серёжа молчал. Он сидел на краю кровати, прикрывшись одеялом, опустив голову на руки, и за всё время не сказал ни слова.

***

— Если б ты знал, Макар, как я надеялся услышать от него, что он тоже любит меня! Но нет… он ничего не сказал, даже головы не повернул в мою сторону, пока я одевался. А потом… Я не видел его неделю. Были каникулы, и в школу ходить было не нужно. На звонки он не отвечал, в соцсетях не появлялся. Я приходил тогда к его дому, несколько дней просидел там с утра до вечера перед подъездом, но Серёжа не выходил. Даже к окну ни разу не подошёл. Ты на сборах был, поэтому не в курсе, а меня тогда Виктор Иванович каждый вечер с трудом домой уводил, я уходить не хотел. А потом Серёжа ответил мне звонок. Сказал, что всё в порядке, но со мной он встретиться не может — у него свидание с Майей.  
— И как же? — Макару с трудом верилось, что ребятам пришлось пережить такую драму незаметно от друзей. — Как вы с ним в итоге-то?  
— Как-как, написал мне, что больше встречаться мы не сможем, что с Майкой у него всё серьёзно и, возможно, они даже будут теперь жить вместе. И действительно, с полного одобрения родственников с обоих сторон, Серёжа с Майей переехали в квартиру Майкиной бабки, она неподалёку тоже была. У Светловых был вполне рациональный интерес — бабка старая, одна жить не могла, следовательно, надо съезжаться, а у них тесно — две комнаты всего. Вот Майку и переселили в отдельное жильё. А то, что Серёжа при ней — так даже и лучше, ибо юной девице совсем уж одной жить не стоит, мало ли что.  
— Ну, с ними понятно, а Серёгины-то родители почему согласились? — мотивы Сыроежкиных старших Макару были всё равно не понятны.  
— Ну как же? Живя с Майей Серёжа не мог бы встречаться со мной, — криво усмехнулся Эл. — Всё время находился бы, так сказать, под бдительным оком Светловой. Его же на улицу-то после «домашнего ареста» первый раз выпустили только после того, как он Майе свидание назначил. Вот так вот.  
— Да… — протянул Гусь, — нелегко Сыроеге пришлось. Уж очень предки у него… нетолерантные оказались, — Макару было даже сложно представить с каким негативом Сергей столкнулся в собственной семье. У самого-то Гуся были прекрасные отношения что со своими родителями, что с Вовкиными — обе пары были в курсе, но никак своё отношение к ориентации отпрысков не показывали.  
— Собственно, поэтому после школы Серёжа все контакты с ними и оборвал, — подытожил Эл.  
— Слушай, ты ж говорил, что два года Серёгу… того, — хмыкнул Гусев, — а он с Майкой жил… Вы втроём что-ли? — ужаснулся сам своей догадке Макар.  
— Нет, что ты! — Громов даже несколько опешил от такого предположения. Когда Серёжа сказал, что всё, мы больше встречаться не будем, и он теперь с Майей, у меня нервный срыв случился — вся моя электроника, к сожалению, от проблем с психикой не спасает. Я после этого закрылся у себя в комнате и запустил программу остановки сердечной деятельности. Но в самый последний момент испугался и прервал её. Только в себя пришёл не сразу — Виктор Иванович когда домой вернулся, застал меня в таком полуовощном состоянии и сразу всё понял. Я всё ему рассказал и про Серёжу, и про особенности наших с ним далеко не дружеских отношений…  
— Ну, профессор, я так понимаю, гомофобией не страдал? — догадался Гусев.  
— Не страдал. Но меня тем не менее потащил к психотерапевту — всё-таки попытка суицида, что у человека, что у киборга — дело серьёзное. В общем-то и ориентация тут не причём. Вот, собственно, с тех пор я и сижу на таблетках и состою на учёте в ПНД. А ещё я тогда месяц в клинике провёл и потом дома на больничном ещё сколько-то. Короче, в десятый класс только в октябре пришёл.  
— Ёжкин кот! Мы-то все думали, что ты уехал. Профессор твой говорил, к каким-то его родственникам, а ты лечился, значит… — Гусев сочувственно покачал головой. О том, какие испытания ещё в школе выпали на долю всегда успешного на вид Элека, он и не догадывался. — Ты хорошо, получается, держался, когда вернулся в школу.  
— Ну, на это были вполне определённые причины, — при этих словах Эл улыбнулся, словно воспоминания и вправду были приятными. — Серёжа Виктору Ивановичу не поверил.

***

— Виктор Иванович, — Сыроежкин позвонил профессору Громову домой, от Электроника уже неделю не было ни слуха, ни духа. — Я звоню Элу, пишу ему, а он не отвечает. С ним всё в порядке?  
— Серёжа… он уехал, — голос профессора был усталый.  
— Куда? Он даже не попрощался! Это на него не похоже, — Серёжа почувствовал, что начинает паниковать — он так привык, что Электроник всегда рядом, даже навязчивое внимание киборга теперь не казалось ему таким раздражающим.  
— Отдыхать, к моим родственникам.  
— Виктор Иванович, Эл говорил, что у вас нет никаких родственников! Вы что-то от меня скрываете! Где он?  
— Серёжа, пожалуйста, оставь его в покое, — подтвердил нехорошую догадку Сыроежкина Громов. — У тебя же своя жизнь, девушка, вот и занимайся ею. Элеку и так нелегко пришлось.  
— Я приеду. И не уйду, пока не увижу Электроника! — терпение у Сыроежкина лопнуло, больше никаких церемоний он разводить не собирался.  
— Ладно, — сдался профессор — с одной стороны он не хотел говорить правду о состоянии своего несчастного творения, а с другой — на Серёжу он был зол. Пусть мальчик и не виноват, что не может ответить на чувства своего клона, но именно из-за него Элек чуть не умер и теперь вынужден проходить курс реабилитации в специализированном учреждении. И пусть Серёжа об этом знает. — Приезжай, если хочешь. Но Элека тебе придётся ждать ещё недели три — он в клинике неврозов.  
— Ч-то?.. — Серёжа как-то весь сразу сдулся, ругаться с профессором больше не хотелось. — Почему? Что с ним случилось? — Сыроежкину стало страшно — какие бы чувства к близнецу он не испытывал порой, а свою привязанность к киборгу тоже игнорировать не мог.  
— Попытка суицида. А вот о причинах, я думаю, ты знаешь лучше меня, — не удержался от злого сарказма профессор, — по ту сторону воцарилось молчание, которое, впрочем, Виктор Иванович не спешил прерывать. Да, это маленькая мелочная месть с его стороны, но он тоже человек. А этот эгоистичный мальчишка чуть не угробил плод дела всей его жизни. Который он любит как сына. Да что там! Элек и есть его сын, самый настоящий, а уж каким образом он появился на свет значения не имеет.  
— Когда… он будет… дома? — Серёжа говорил с трудом, как будто еле ворочая языком, и профессор не мог не почувствовать мрачного удовлетворения — пусть Серёжа хоть немного почувствует страдания, которые выпали на долю его мальчику. Чувство вины ему только на пользу.  
— Позвони через три недели.

Через три недели Серёжа не позвонил, а пришёл к Громовым лично.

— Серёжа… — Электроник открыл дверь и растерянно смотрел на своего двойника. Профессор, удостоверившись, что с его чадом всё более менее в порядке, ушёл на работу, и Эл был дома один. — Зачем ты пришёл?  
— К тебе, Эл. Я знаю, что с тобой было.  
— Вот как, — Элек опустил газа, собственный необдуманный поступок заставлял чувствовать стыд и вызывал чувство ущербности.  
— Это я виноват. Я должен был всё тебе объяснить, — вздохнул Серёжа. — Меня ведь из дома не выпускали, пока я с Майкой не договорился, а потом вышел этот вариант с совместным проживанием… Я не очень-то хочу жить с ней, да и вообще… Но, пойми, дома мне совершенно невозможно. Уж лучше так.  
— Ты с ней спишь…  
— Ну как я иначе буду? — Сыроежкин чуть не плакал, вся ситуация и впрямь представлялось ему безвыходной. — Но я бы предпочёл тебя!  
— Меня? — с недоверием переспросил Электроник. — Ты сказал тогда, что мы не можем больше встречаться.  
— Сказал, — Сыроежкин потупил взгляд — проявление собственной трусости до сих пор заставляло чувствовать себя последним негодяем. — Я испугался. Думал, родители узнают, опять гнобить начнут. Прости, я думал только о себе в тот момент.  
— Ты её любишь?  
— Нет.  
— А меня? — Эл даже удивился про себя, как легко ему оказалось задать вопрос, о котором раньше он даже боялся заикнуться.  
— Эл, я… я не знаю. Но ты очень нужен мне, честно! — Сергей сделал шаг навстречу и обнял своего клона. — Я хочу тебя, — прошептал он ему в самое ухо.

Эл даже не знал, радоваться ему или горевать. Серёжа по-прежнему не любит его, но он рядом, нуждается в нём. Всё-таки лучше так, чем никак, успокаивал себя Эл. Однако, немного проучить близнеца стоило — столько времени он трясётся за свой драгоценный зад, так почему бы сейчас не попросить его? Самое время!

— Правда, хочешь меня? — сквозь поцелуи, которыми он уже покрывал лицо и шею близнеца, спросил Эл. — Тогда сегодня ты будешь снизу. Согласен?  
— Снизу? — Серёжа на миг замер в объятиях Элека и с опаской посмотрел на него. Потом помолчал пару секунд и решительно сказал: — Согласен.

Серёжа даже пошевелиться толком не мог — Эл практически сложил его пополам, когда входил.  
— Больно? — пах киборга упёрся в Серёжины ягодицы, и Эл замер — ждал пока мышцы немного растянутся и любовник привыкнет к неприятным ощущениям.  
— Да… — с трудом выдохнул Сыроежкин. — Но… мне нравится.  
— А так? — Эл плавно качнул бёдрами.  
— Да…  
— И так? — он двинулся сильнее.  
— Да… — прошептал Серёжа, ошалело глядя на своего двойника. — Ещё!..  
— Тогда терпи, — Эл выпрямился, положил ноги партнёра на плечи и больше не сдерживался — толкался со всей силы, больно стискивая Серёжины бёдра. Серёжа судорожно сжимал в кулаках простыни, скулил и хныкал при каждом толчке и в целом выглядел совершенно невменяемым. А стоило Элу начать дрочить его член, почти сразу выплеснулся.

— Боже, Эл, как же классно ты ебёшь! — не стесняясь в выражениях высказался Сыроежкин, едва киборг кончил и слез с него. А через полчаса сам уселся сверху, не взирая на просьбы повременить хотя бы день.  
— У тебя же попа болит, — пытался остудить его пыл Электроник, — потерпи немного.  
— Пофиг, — Серёжа уже оседлал Элека и даже не пытаясь скрыть болезненную гримасу, насаживался на член. — Я хочу ещё, помоги мне, — он опёрся одной рукой позади себя, а второй принялся дрочить. И Элу не осталось ничего другого, как поддерживая его под бёдра помогать двигаться.

***

— В общем, до конца школы у нас всё было относительно хорошо, — продолжил свою мыль Громов. — Серёжа жил с Майкой и при каждом удобном случае бегал трахаться ко мне. Я даже как-то смирился с тем, что он не любит, старался вообще не думать об этом, полностью сосредоточился на наших с ним сексуальных отношениях. Наверное, напрасно, потому что когда после выпускного он мне заявил, что будет поступать в НГТУ, я был в полнейшем шоке. Ехать в Новосибирск, это из Москвы-то! А он сказал: «Я хочу сменить круг общения. Полностью».


	4. Chapter 4

— Меня спасло то, что я не сразу осознал, что это окончательный разрыв отношений, — продолжал исповедоваться Макару Электроник. — Мне почему-то казалось, что смена круга общения касается родителей и Майки, но не меня. И всё никак не мог понять, почему Серёжа так против, чтобы я поехал с ним. Профессор бы меня отпустил, да я бы и не спрашивал, если бы только Серёжа согласился.  
— Что он тебе говорил? — Гусев интересовался заведомо болезненными для Громова вещами, видел, что Эл до сих пор остро переживает события пятнадцатилетней давности, но не спросить не мог.  
— Он словно боялся назвать вещи своими именами, сказать правду. Сказать, что устал от меня, — Эл смахнул выступившую слезу, потом как-то растерянно посмотрел на приятеля и сказал: — Серёжа всё упирал на то, что ему надо пожить самостоятельно. Здесь он, мол, всегда был в моей тени. Нас же всё время сравнивали из-за внешнего сходства. И сравнение было не в его пользу, как он считал. Ну, и с учёбой я всегда ему помогал, не без этого. Почему-то Серёжу это угнетало. Вот… — Эл сидел на кровати, сложив ноги по-турецки и смотрел куда-то в стену. Воспоминания изматывали его, но без них жизнь была пресна до отвращения.  
— Так Сыроега и не сказал, что бросает тебя? — Гусев плеснул себе ещё выпивки — чужая драма произвела на него гораздо большее впечатление, чем он по-началу думал.  
— Прямо не сказал. Только всё повторял, что мы друзья и всегда ими будем. Мне бы сообразить, что «друзья» — это и в самом деле друзья, а не любовники. Но я не понял этого и через год, когда приехал к нему летом после первого курса. Весь учебный год я ждал этого момента, даже раньше ещё хотел прилететь к Серёже — на зимних каникулах. Но он отговорил, сказал, что у него запара — долги, пересдачи… До сих пор не знаю, правда это была или нет. Но летом я всё же прилетел. Знаешь, Макар, что самое удивительное? Серёжа был рад меня видеть. Я остановился в гостинице недалеко от его общаги, и он весь тот месяц, что я провёл в Новосибирске, практически не вылезал из моего номера. И из моей постели.

И я ещё несколько месяцев после возвращения домой думал, что у нас всё хорошо. Ну, хочет Серёжа учиться вдали от дома, ну ладно. Получит диплом и вернётся ко мне. Или я к нему приеду. Почему-то я был в этом уверен.

Но когда следующим летом я спросил, на какую дату брать билет, Серёжа вдруг сообщил, что в этот раз не сможет проводить со мной время. Попросил не приезжать. Сказал, что из ВУЗа он вылетел, перевелся в другой, но на вечерний, и теперь всё свободное время вынужден работать, чтобы оплачивать обучение и снимать себе жильё. На еду ему всё-таки родители присылают. Возвращаться домой категорически отказался. Ну, а поскольку адрес мне сообщить Серёжа не захотел, мотивируя тем, что вынужден часто менять квартиры, сам приехать я не решился. В остальном наше общение по сети оставалось прежним.  
— Тебе, наверное, тяжело пришлось, — даже не спросил, а констатировал Макар. Учитывая болезненную привязанность Элека к своему двойнику, по-другому и быть не могло.  
— Очень тяжело, — согласился Громов. — Я как бы уже начал понимать, что все эти внешние обстоятельства — не более, чем отмазки. Я предлагал Серёже помощь — подрабатывал немного. Он отказался. Что мне было делать? Я стал прямо спрашивать, Серёжа, что случилось, почему ты не хочешь больше меня видеть? Не хочешь меня? Сам понимаешь, спросить: «Ты меня разлюбил?» — я не мог. Любви мне никто не обещал. Он опять говорил, что мы друзья, даже больше — практически братья, но лучше бы каждый из нас сам строил свою жизнь. В том числе личную, — Эл замолчал, потом кивнул сам себе и встал налить ещё сока. Вроде никаких болезненных ощущений он больше не чувствовал, значит, Серёжа скорее всего спит, и до утра неприятностей можно не ждать.  
— Ты устал, тебе поспать бы, — предложил Гусь. Вид товарища ему откровенно не нравился — усталый осунувшийся и вселенская тоска в глазах.  
— Прости, я тебя утомил, — Громов виновато опустил глаза. — Я обычно не ною и не жалуюсь, просто сегодня накатило… Когда вас всех увидел.  
— Эй, Эл, ты чего?! Мне жуть как интересно узнать, как всё у вас дальше было. И про Серёгу, ты же знаешь… Но выглядишь ты херово. Уж не обижайся.  
— Ну, с этим в любом случае ничего не поделать, — пожал плечами Электроник. — Завтра буду ещё хуже выглядеть, не пугайся, — уже веселее взглянул на Макара Эл.  
— Тогда валяй, рассказывай дальше, — уверенно предложил Гусев.  
— А дальше меня опять спасло чудо.  
— Спасло?  
— Именно. Я на почве своих любовных неудач чуть опять глупостей не натворил. Даже антидепрессанты не помогли.  
— И тебя спасло чудо?  
— Ага. Даже два чуда, — Эл повернулся и указал Макару на большую фотографию на стене. Печальная, но в тоже время очень светлая улыбка озарила его лицо.  
— Чингиз и Рэсси? — удивился Гусев. Про то, что у Громова долго жили два эрдельтерьера, он знал, но об их роли в судьбе хозяина не догадывался.  
— Ты, конечно, не в курсе — я никому подробностей не рассказывал. Но Рэсси, он был такой же как я.  
— Пёс-киборг? — не поверил Макар.  
— Правильно, — кивнул ему Электроник. Профессор, как только узнал от меня, что Серёжа собирается уезжать, начал новый проект по клонированию биологического объекта. Я об этом пост фактум узнал, когда всё уже готово было, и мне, так сказать, Виктор Иванович с Машей презентовали готовую «работу». Так вот, когда я одиннадцатый класс закончил, профессор в каком-то приюте взял щенка и стал создавать его полукибернетический клон. В свободное от работы время и на свои средства. Официально он какой-то заказ до очередного магната выполнял, а параллельно собственными разработками занимался.

Только я в очередную депрессию впал, как Виктор Иванович приносит домой пса. Так и так, говорит, Элек — это теперь твоя собака. Заботься, дрессируй, ухаживай. Я не понял сначала, зачем мне пёс? Я вроде не просил никогда… А профессор достал из кармана какую-то штуку на цепочке и сказал прямо в неё: «Сидеть!»

***

— Профессор, зачем вы в эту штуку говорите? — не понял Эектроник. Большой лохматый эрдельтерьер выполнил команду и смотрел на Виктора Ивановича. — Собаки хорошо слышат.

Профессор Громов ничего на это не ответил, только как-то странно посмотрел на Электроника и опять заговорил в переговорное устройство:

— Объект 002! Это Электроник, — профессор взял Элека за руку и подвёл вплотную к собаке. Потом сунул ему под нос руку Эла и сказал: — он твой новый хозяин. Теперь ты будешь слушаться только его.  
— Виктор Иванович, он вас не поймёт, собаки только простые команды выполняют, — большим любителем собак Эл никогда не был, но то, что вести с ними диалоги как с людьми бесполезно, это даже он понимал. «Наверное пёс глухой, — подумал Электроник, чтобы как-то объяснить себе странное поведение профессора. Раз ему слуховой аппарат нужен и эта штука».

А дальше произошло то, что заставило Электроника аж на целых полчаса забыть о своих несчастьях. Пёс обнюхал его, обошёл вокруг, как показалось Элеку, внимательно осмотрев, и… сказал: «Хозяин!»

Эл, открыв от удивления рот и вытаращив на это чудо глаза, как статуя замер перед собакой. Ему не послышалось? Пёс действительно это… сказал?!

— Ну же, мальчик мой, — профессор ласково обнял Элека за плечи, — не бойся. Это собака такая же как ты.  
— К-как… я?.. В смысле? — не понял Эл. Киборг?  
— Именно!  
— А что, мной тоже можно так управлять? — такого вопроса профессор, признаться, не ожидал.  
— Ну что ты! В этом ваше принципиальное отличие. Пёс тоже искусственно созданный клон с наполовину электронными мозгами, — стал объяснять профессор, — но в отличие от тебя никаких других искусственных механизмов внутри него нет. Зато есть встроенный модуль управления поведением с голосовым интерфейсом.  
— Как это? — всё ещё не до конца отошёл от шока Элек.  
— Если не пользоваться устройством связи, то он — обычная собака, которую надо дрессировать и воспитывать. И которая, естественно, не говорит. Но с помощью этого прибора, — профессор потряс рукой с металлической бляхой, — она переключается в режим киборга и выполняет инструкции, переданные ей через голосовой интерфейс. И отвечает на произвольно сформулированные команды, используя человеческую речь. Попробуй, — Виктор Иванович протянул прибор Элу, — дай ему имя.  
— Объект 002, — неуверенно начал Элек, — теперь твоё имя… твоё имя… Рэсси! — Эл оглянулся на профессора в поисках одобрения и протянул ему устройство связи.  
— Нет-нет, мой мальчик, — устройство профессор забирать отказался. — Теперь оно твоё, как и собака. Давай, проверь как пёс усвоил кличку.

Эл убрал бляху в карман и, как если бы Рэсси и впрямь был обычной псиной, позвал:

— Рэсси!

Пёс тут же встрепенулся, поднялся на все четыре лапы и подошёл к своему новому хозяину.

— Кстати, а почему «Рэсси», Элек? — поинтересовался профессор. — Он же тихий и покладистый, не рычит совсем…  
— Это аббревиатура, — пояснил Эл. — Редчайшая Электронная Совершенная Собака… ну, И так далее, — профессор только молча подивился своеобразной фантазии своего создания.

Находящийся в депрессии Эл с трудом заставлял себя выполнять необходимые обязанности по уходу и воспитанию своего навязанного питомца. Сил еле хватало, чтобы ездить на учёбу и поддерживать видимость адекватного общения с одногруппниками и преподавателями. А ещё же надо заниматься, минимум два раза в день выгуливать пса, не забывать кормить его и менять воду в миске. Однако, к концу недели Электроник заметил, что мысли о Серёже хоть и не ушли, но стали неким тоскливо-терпимым фоном его жизни. Вроде бы он и помнил о нём, и страдал по-прежнему, но теперь вполне мог заниматься своими делами и кое-как общаться с людьми. А главное, ему не хотелось больше умереть. В этом, правда, была заслуга не только пса, но и самого Серёжи. Он регулярно писал ему, требовал ответа и выказывал общую заинтересованность в жизни своего кибернетического клона. Так что, если не друзьями, то интернет-приятелями они с Элом действительно стали. А Эл где-то очень глубоко в душе лелеял хрупкую надежду, что может быть ещё всё изменится к лучшему. Серёжа нагуляется, отдохнёт во всех смыслах от своего двойника и, может быть, потом у них что-нибудь получится. Ведь не спроста же Сыроежкин не обрывает с ним общение полностью?

С Рэсси Эл старался обращаться как с обычной собакой, а не как с программируемым организмом. Переговорное устройство повесил себе на пояс и без крайней необходимости не использовал. А настала эта крайняя необходимость достаточно быстро. Уже на второй неделе своего пребывания в новом доме пёс отказался от еды, почти не пил и его буквально на руках приходилось выносить на улицу. Что делать Эл не знал и потащил не желающего передвигать лапы Рэсси к ветеринару. Виктор Иванович принципиально никакого участия в жизни собаки не принимал — полностью взвалить на Электроника всю ответственность, было частью терапии, которая по задумке профессора и с одобрения участкового психотерапевта была призвана излечить страдающего киборга от нездоровой привязанности к своему биологическому прототипу.

Ветеринар собаку осмотрел, анализы взял, УЗИ всего чего только можно сделал и постановил, что пёс физически абсолютно здоров. А причина странного поведения собаки… банальная депрессия. Подумать только, у пса — депрессия! Нет, Эл, конечно слышал, что у животных бывает такое из-за дурного обращения или кардинальной смены обстановки. Только вот обращались с Рэсси хорошо, и первые несколько дней в семье профессора и Эла никаких признаков подавленности пёс не проявлял. Тогда-то Электроник и решил попытать счастья в плане установления причин собачьей хандры, использовав возможности навороченной электроники, встроенной в мозг своего четвероногого друга. Эл отцепил от пояса переговорник и сказал:

— Рэсси! Ты слышишь меня?  
— Да. Хозяин.  
— У тебя что-то болит?  
— Нет. Хозяин.  
— Но… тебе же плохо?  
— Плохо. Хозяин.

Тут Эл несколько растерялся. Пёс, хоть и разговаривал по-человечески, но мышление имел примитивное, как и положено собаке. Как в таком случае сформулировать вопрос о причинах депрессивного состояния Рэсси, чтобы собака дала на него адекватный ответ?

— Почему тебе плохо?  
— Я. Один. Хозяин.

Вот это да! Эл тут вокруг пёсика чуть ли не хороводы водит, а он, видите ли чувствует себя одиноким. От этого факта Эл опять впал в замешательство.

— А как же я? — не нашёл ничего умнее спросить Электроник.  
— Не вы. Хозяин.  
— Ты можешь не говорить каждый раз «хозяин», — невпопад сказал расстроенный Эл.  
— Хорошо. Хозяин.  
— Скажи, кто тебе нужен?  
— Чингиз! — Элу на миг показалось, что назвав это имя (кличку?) Рэсси немного оживился.  
— Кто такой Чингиз?  
— Собака, — вот оно что, Рэсси нужна какая-то собака по кличке Чингиз. И где её, в таком случае, взять?  
— А где Чингиз? — с надеждой на хоть какое-то описание местоположения загадочного пса спросил Электроник.  
— Не знаю.  
— Но самого Чингиза ты знаешь?  
— Да.  
— А как его найти не знаешь?  
— Не знаю.

«Час от часу не легче, — подумал Эл. — Но где-то этого Чингиза придётся искать. Если он не издох ещё», — от последнего предположения Эла передёрнуло — как бы его Рэсси в края вечной охоты не отправился, если Чингиза в природе больше нет.

— Откуда ты его знаешь, Рэсси?  
— Мы вместе жили.

Теперь ясно. Очевидно, этот Чингиз — одно из подопытных животных, которые содержатся в Лаборатории, где работает профессор. И Рэсси, пока его тестировали, жил рядом с этим псом. Что ж, Лаборатория, несмотря на свою направленность, вивисекцией не занимается, так что вероятность, что Чингиз жив, весьма высока. Осталось дело за малым, попросить профессора заменить Чингиза на другое животное, а самого пса привести домой.

— Профессор, нам нужен Чингиз, — огорошил Электроник, едва ступившего на порог собственной квартиры, профессора Громова.  
— Ты в этом уверен, мальчик мой? — профессор не выглядел удивлённым, но в голосе его слышалась явная обеспокоенность.  
— Да, — твёрдо сказал Эл. — Рэсси говорит, что ему плохо, потому что он один. А чтоб не быть одному, ему нужен Чингиз. Это же какая-то собака из лаборатории? Его ведь можно заменить на другое животное?  
— Чингиз из лаборатории, да. Но… это не просто какая-то собака, Элек, — вздохнул профессор, и почему-то с грустью посмотрел на Электроника, — это биологический прототип твоего Рэсси. Рэсси — клон Чингиза.  
— Вот как… — тихо сказал Эл. — И что же, сажать собаку на антидепрессанты и проводить беседы с собачьим психологом? — на кого Эл злился, он и сам не знал — на Чингиза, Серёжу или самого профессора, чьи творения оказались практически нежизнеспособны без своих прототипов. — И что-то мне подсказывает, что сам Чингиз преспокойно сидит себе в вольере, ест корм, ходит дважды в день на прогулку с ассистентами, а про своего клона и думать забыл.  
— Элек, — профессор успокаивающим жестом положил руку на плечо киборга, — это всего лишь собака. Но ты прав, с Чингизом всё в порядке, только живёт он не в Лаборатории, а у Маши дома. Но ты не беспокойся, я уговорю её отдать нам его.

***

— Ни хе… В смысле, ничего себе! — аж присвистнул от удивления Гусь. — И как, жили они с Чингизом долго и счастливо?  
— Ну, по собачьим меркам долго, да, — усмехнулся Эл. — Десять лет. А вот счастливо… Знаешь, Чингиз совершенно неуправляемым был, меня не слушался, хотя я пытался по науке его дрессировать. Стоило на улице его с поводка спустить — кидался к другим собакам.  
— Чё, драться лез?  
— Не. Сук покрыть пытался, даже если те не течные были и вообще не хотели. А я каждый раз имел неприятный разговор с другими владельцами собак. Что не слежу за своим кобелем.  
— А Рэсси тоже? — Макар живо представил беднягу Эла отгоняющего своих озобоченных кобельков от чужих сук.  
— Рэсси спокойный был, ни к кому не лез, не играться, ни трахаться. Я потом не выдержал этого дурдома с Чингизом и дал команду Рэсси не подпускать Чингиза к другим собакам.  
— И как? — полюбопытствовал Гусев.  
— Помогло, — хмыкнул Эл. — Он с задачей справился. Правда… ему самому пришлось для Чингиза в некотором смысле сучкой стать.  
— Да ты чё! — заржал Гусь.  
— Ага, а представляешь, когда они это на улице делать начинали? Так-то всем пофиг на спаривающихся собак. Но бывало, люди замечали, что снизу-то кобель! — тоже засмеялся Эл. — Чего мне только выслушать не пришлось, и что я извращенец — принуждаю своих животных к однополому сексу, и что на меня в полицию надо заявить за пропаганду гомосексуализма! Потому что рядом дети ходят, а у меня два кобеля сношаются… В общем, весело было, — а потом Громов резко погрустнел. — Три года назад их не стало. У Чингиза последние пару лет опухоли всякие были. Для этой породы это вообще характерно. Он и умер. Ночью. Я проснулся от того что Рэсси воет, он от него последние недели совсем не отходил. Вызвал специальную службу, которая тела утилизирует. Они рано утром приехали, а тела уже два, — хлюпнул носом Электроник. Он каждый раз не мог удержаться от слёз, когда вспоминал о кончине своих питомцев. А рассказывал об этом кому-то и вовсе впервые. — Рэсси здоровый был, но без Чингиза и нескольких часов не прожил


	5. Chapter 5

Электроник ещё раз взглянул на фотографию собак, висящую на стене рядом с портретом профессора. На комоде под фото стояла ваза с живыми цветами, а рядом лежал брелок — то самое переговорное устройство.

Как-то, года полтора назад, к Элеку забежала Маша. Именно забежала, потому что несмотря на свой уже далеко не юный возраст, была по-прежнему шустрой и энергичной. Бегала как таракан, образно выражаясь. А не образно — водила Фольксваген жук ярко жёлтого цвета, на котором курсировала туда-сюда по своим многочисленным делам — работа, дети, внуки, хобби… Вот и Эла навестила, посмотреть своими глазами, как живёт творение покойного Виктора Ивановича. Она тогда тоже остановилась перед этими фотографиями, повздыхала и сказала Электронику: «Виктор Иванович хороший был человек, и это замечательно, что ты чтишь его память, но… Такие «иконостасы» обычно бабки старые делают, у которых вся жизнь позади, и ни родных, ни близких рядом нет. А ты — молодой ещё мужчина, а живёшь бобылём. И в целом у тебя уныло. Почему ты не заведёшь семью, Элек? — искренне удивилась Маша. — Ну не нравятся тебе женщины, так хоть бы мужичка себе какого нашёл? Приличного. А ты всё один да один! Вот твоя депрессия и не проходит», — наставительно подняла указательный палец вверх Маша, ещё раз тяжело вздохнула, толи вспоминая профессора, толи печалясь о нелегкой доле его творения, и откланялась. Объяснения Электроника она даже не пыталась выслушать — наперёд знала всё, что он скажет, и была заранее не согласна. Да, собственно, Элек и не собирался ей ничего объяснять.

Маша была хорошей женщиной, Электроника действительно любила, но совершенно не понимала. Когда Эл был подростком, они постоянно конфликтовали, и она была единственным человеком, которому он мог нахамить. Потом, конечно, Эл стал терпимее к Машиным нравоучениям, но каждый раз обижался на её беспардонность. И не потому, что она была невежлива с ним, нет. Она без обиняков говорила ему правду. Неприятную правду, о которой Элек её не спрашивал.

Маша, в отличие от профессора Громова, с самого начала не приветствовала дружбу Электроника с Серёжей Сыроежкиным. Даже когда не знала её истинную подоплёку. А уж после вынужденного каминг-аута Эла (когда тот чуть в мир иной не отправился) устроила настоящую истерику со слезами, причитаниями и заламыванием себе рук, чем изрядно напугала и Эла, и Виктора Ивановича. А в довершении этого представления, внезапно успокоившись, сказала: «Раз уж ты, дорогой, в геи подался, так хоть за этим вашим Гусевым приударь. Он хороший мальчик и на тебя быстро переключится. А дурака Серёжу забудь как страшный сон!» Профессор с Элом после такой резкой смены Машиной гомофобии толерантностью, малость растерялись, а Эл ещё и возмутился про себя — как можно приударять за кем-то, если любишь другого? Всю мудрость Машиных слов Электроник осознал только повзрослев, но было уже поздно.

***

— Ты прав, Макар, поздно уже, действительно спать пора, — Эл взглянул на Гусева, уютно устроившегося в кресле с бокалом виски и почувствовал себя выжатым как лимон. И морально, и физически. — Только это кресло не раскладывается. Тебе придется спать со мной на кровати.  
— Не вопрос, я тебя не стесню. На такой кровати втроём можно улечься и соблюдать целомудрие! — важно заявил Гусев, с сожалением покинул нагретое кресло и направился в ванную. — Можно, я у тебя душ приму?  
— Конечно, — кивнул ему Эл. — Там большое полотенце чистое.

Вышедший в одном полотенце на бёдрах Гусь своим видом несколько смутил Электроника. У Эла давно никого не было — партнёров он начинал себе искать только когда совсем припирало, и даже внешность и возраст уже не играли решающего значения. Лишь бы член в штанах имелся. А тут Макар со своим шикарным телом спортсмена — устоять фактически невозможно. И чтобы не создавать неловкости, Эл сам тут же отправился в душ и первым делом там подрочил. По-хорошему, Громову давно пора было наведаться к сексологу или хотя бы пожаловаться на особенности своей половой жизни участковому психотерапевту, потому что нормальной и удовлетворяющей её назвать нельзя от слова «совсем».

***

С возрастом Электронику очень тяжело стало сходиться с новыми людьми. Для полового контакта, как известно, желательно наладить контакт социальный, хотя бы минимально — списаться, договориться о встрече, оценить при этой встрече общую привлекательность потенциального партнёра, даже одноразового. А это тоже общение, близкое взаимодействие с посторонним человеком. И все эти предварительные «танцы с бубнами», которые у геев и так-то сведены к минимуму, напрягали Громова неимоверно. Потому что люди в принципе были Электронику уже давно не нужны и не интересны, а любое общение с ними утомительно. Исключение составляли только те, с кем Эл успел познакомиться ещё до окончания школы, т.е. до фактического разрыва с Серёжей. Поэтому, обычно промучившись некоторое количество недель не дающей полного удовлетворения дрочкой, Эл открывал Хорнет и начинал поиск.

В идеале Эла устроил бы полностью анонимный секс — смотреть на лица своих случайных партнёров, а тем более запоминать их, совершенно не хотелось. Он всегда закрывал глаза, когда его трахали, и вообще предпочитал догги стайл. И по возможности не прикасался к любовникам выше пояса. Подумать только, а ведь когда-то он мог часами ласкать и вылизывать возлюбленного с ног до головы. И обожал во время оргазма смотреть Серёже в глаза. Но не только с Сыроежкиным половая жизнь Элека была похожа на то, что принято называть занятиями любовью.

***

Электроник нашёл Мика Урри на одном из тематических форумов, на которые одно время подсел с горя (после того как Серёжа посоветовал ему самому строить свою личную жизнь). Мик сам узнал Эла по паре сообщений, где тот, естественно не называя имён, обмолвился о своей несчастной любви к близнецу и о пережитом им в ранней юности похищении, а также упомянул и о человеке, спасшем его от группового изнасилования. В результате они списались и договорились встретиться — Мик специально ради этого даже в Москву приехал.

Встреча прошла хорошо, Урри почти не изменился, был всё также великолепен, колесил по стране на своём крутом байке и, по его же собственым заверениям, с криминалом покончил полностью. Чем, правда, на жизнь зарабатывал, так и не сказал, да Эл особо и не интересовался.

«Это мой шанс забыть Серёжу», — подумал Элек, без сил рухнув на грудь Урри после бешеной скачки на его члене в номере отеля, куда плавно перетекло их свидание. С Миком было здорово — за те пару часов, что они провели, кувыркаясь в постели, Эл забыл про свою депрессию напрочь. Он вполне мог влюбиться в обаятельного бывшего гангстера, так по крайней мере тогда казалось Элеку. Однако, не срослось — Мик сказал, что какие-либо отношения не для него. Привык жить свободно и никакими обязательствами себя не связывать.

Впоследствии Урри ещё несколько раз приезжал к Элеку в Москву, они также неплохо проводили время в гостинице, и он отбывал дальше по своим делам. Переписывались они редко, в основном договаривались о встречах, а года через три Мик внезапно исчез. На сообщения не отвечал, телефон его не обслуживался, в сети не появлялся. С тех пор Электроник ничего о нём больше не знал, даже то, жив ли он вообще.

***

Когда Эл вышел из душа, Макар уже спал. Эл подошёл ближе, присмотрелся — вроде спит крепко, даже похрапывает во сне. Это факт вызвал у Громова вздох облегчения — лежать под одним одеялом в чём мать родила (кого родила, а кого и в лаборатории сделали) с бодрствующим приятелем было бы неловко. Просто потому, что не получилось бы скрыть неизбежно возникшее эротическое напряжение, в их ситуации совершенно неуместное. А оно со стороны Элека точно было, жалкая дрочка в ванной помогла мало.

Эл осторожно скользнул под одеяло, принял наиболее удобную позу, в которой ломота в теле (спасибо Серёже) почти не ощущалась, и постарался заснуть. Закон подлости никто не отменял — у ещё недавно засыпающего на ходу Эла сна ни в одном глазу не было. В принципе, он мог принудительно заставить себя спать или наоборот — бодрствовать несколько суток подряд, для этого надо было только отдать команду электронному процессору взять на себя управление биологическим мозгом. Только этого Электроник без крайней нужды не делал — он всегда хотел быть обычным человеком и лишний раз напоминать себе, что в некотором смысле он — машина, было глубоко противно. Уж лучше немного бессонницей помучиться как рядовой обыватель.

Немного полежав просто глядя в потолок, Громов наконец не выдержал, повернулся к Гусеву и легко дотронулся до его руки. Хотелось большего. И не только секса. Хотелось почувствовать тепло близкого человека, человека, к которому он всегда испытывал симпатию. Эл придвинулся почти вплотную к Макару, так что кожей ощущал жар его тела и чувствовал на себе его дыхание. И замер. Может получится обнять Гусева так, чтобы он не проснулся? Пока он думал, Макар зашевелился, заворочался и… сам сгрёб Элека в охапку и крепко прижал его к себе, уткнувшись носом в его шею. Эл выдохнул. Оказывается, последние несколько минут рядом со школьным товарищем он был так напряжён, что почти не дышал. А теперь, лёжа в кольце тёплых рук человека, с которым его связывали только самые светлые чувства и воспоминания, Громов расслабился. Он даже не подозревал, насколько сильно ему не хватало такого контакта, простых прикосновений, человеческой близости. «Наверное, так они и спят с Вовкой», — подумал Элек, и сердце его сжалось от непонятного чувства. Вроде бы зависть, но явно не чёрная — друзьям он даже в мыслях не желал ничего дурного. Вроде бы сожаление — сумей он тогда, в школе, переключиться с Серёжи на Макара, они стали бы парой и, возможно, до сих пор были бы вместе. А может, это была тоска, ведь когда-то давно у Эла такое уже было — с Серёжей и, отчасти, с Миком. «Почему Серёжа предпочёл всё разрушить? — недоумевал Электроник. — Ему ведь было хорошо со мной. Неужели я был всего лишь удобным сексуальным партнёром и максимум, что он испытывал ко мне — это приятельские чувства? Чёрт, как больно-то до сих пор. Всё из-за него. Лучше бы я никогда его не встречал, лучше бы его не было в моей жизни. Бесчувственный эгоист ты, Серёжа, ненавижу тебя!..» Мысли в голове Элека путались, Серёжин образ приобретал какие-то поистине демонические черты, тоска смешивалась с обидой, а потом Эл сам не заметил, как провалился в сон.

Приснился Элеку кошмар. Да такой, что когда он в холодном поту открыл глаза и увидел спящего с ним в обнимку Макара, был полностью уверен, что это вовсе и не сон был, а ужасные воспоминания из собственной реальной жизни не дают покоя его душе даже ночью. А снилось Элеку, что он убил Серёжу. Вот так вот просто, едва познакомившись с ним после своего побега от профессора, свернул несчастному шею, а тело закопал в ближайшем лесочке. И сам стал «Серёжей Сыроежкиным». Жил в Серёжиной семье, крутил любовь с Макаром и до поры до времени был полностью доволен происходящим. Пока совесть и тоска по погубленному двойнику его вконец не измучила, отчего он, собственно, и проснулся. Самое интересное, что во сне он действительно любил Гусева.

Чтобы смыть с себя ночной кошмар, Эл пошёл ополоснуться под прохладной водой. Потом поставил себе чайник и сделал пару бутербродов — есть хотелось так, что желудок сводило болью. Что в общем-то логично, учитывая как его полоскало накануне вечером. Всё благодаря известно кому. И что удивляться тому, что во сне Громову хочется прибить этого пьяницу?

Однако, утром Эл почувствовал острое желание придушить двойника уже наяву.

***

— Сволочь! Чем ты занимаешься? Что мычишь?.. нажрался как свинья и говорить не можешь? Скотина ты, Серёжа!

Макар открыл глаза и даже не поверил, что проснулся. Рядом творился какой-то сюр. Всегда спокойный и уравновешенный Электроник с большим трудом старался не кричать в трубку, но его переполняло негодование, и скрыть это у него никак не получалось. Наконец, не дождавшись, по всей видимости, адекватного ответа от своего собеседника, он оборвал вызов и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Одна его рука по-прежнему сжимала телефон, другой он почему-то прикрывал свой зад, хотя был уже одет. Всё тело Громова сотрясалось от беззвучных рыданий.

— Эл… — Макар осторожно дотронулся до его плеча. — Что случилось?  
— Прости… — Эл повернулся лицом к Гусеву. — Я просто испугался. За себя и за… него, — всхлипнул Громов. — Хотя его… убить мало! — не выдержал он и опять разрыдался.  
— Ну, тише, — Макар подвинулся ближе к Электронику, обнял его и попытался успокоить. — Расскажи, чего там Сыроега натворил?  
— Понимаешь, — Эл немного пришёл в себя, отстранился от Гусева, хотел сесть на кровать, потом передумал и лёг обратно, на живот. — С некоторых пор всё что происходит с Серёжиным телом, происходит и со мной. Стоит ему получить травму, заболеть, сделать, к примеру, пирсинг или тату — всё это отражается на мне.

Гусев хотел бы не поверить словам Электроника, но его странная хандра, свидетелем которой он вчера стал, не давала повода так просто отмахнуться от фантастических на первый взгляд объяснений.

— Я не знаю всех подробностей Серёжиной жизни, — вздохнул Эл, — но в основных чертах в курсе. Серёжа пьёт. В основном по выходным. Начинается это обычно в пятницу вечером. Его опьянения я не чувствую, но вот головную боль с утра — вполне. И лицо опухает — ты и сам это видишь. Вчера рвало не меня, и головой тоже не я ударился. Как и получил под дых. Я боюсь, Макар, очень. Что его покалечат или… он погибнет, — последние слова Эл произнёс с трудом и чудом снова сдержал слёзы. — Лет пять назад я продал машину — ехал домой с работы и понял, что задыхаюсь. Такое чувство, что меня душат, и я теряю сознание. Мне очень повезло, что я при этом никого не задавил и сам не убился. Когда в итоге добрался домой, позвонил первым делом Серёже. Так, мол, и так, спрашиваю, всё ли у тебя в порядке? Говорить трудно, горло болит, и голос хриплый. А Серёжа мне в ответ тоже сипит, хрипит и кашляет. Оказалось, он с бойфрендом своим поссорился, да так, что мужик этот в порыве ревности Серёжу придушить пытался. Не знаю, Макар, но когда я это слушал всё, даже мысль мелькнула — может лучше бы всё закончилось? Для нас с Серёжей. Мне больно, что он с другими, что то и дело ввязывается в какие-то неприятности, я устал… Уже тогда устал, понимаешь? А сейчас… Столько лет прошло, а мне всё ещё плохо. Без него…

В общем, за руль с тех пор я не садился, а вскоре и машину продал — решил больше судьбу не испытывать. Раз уж есть большая вероятность, что со мной может что-нибудь случиться на дороге. Ездил на работу на общественном транспорте. Наземном. Потому что, сам понимаешь, метро — «объект повышенной опасности». Как-то не хочется на рельсы упасть, да и с эскалатора свалиться тоже. А через полгода я и вовсе договорился с начальством, что буду работать из дома. Мне сразу навстречу пошли, потому что моя физиономия, которую периодически расцвечивали фингалы, в офисе, как бы это сказать… не совсем гармонично смотрелась. Видишь ли, новый Серёжин… папик, скажем так, его слегка поколачивал.

— Видишь маленький шрам над губой? — Элек ткнул пальцем на едва заметную белую полоску с левого края верхней губы. — Это я в свой последний рабочий день в офисе программу отлаживал. Сижу, работаю, и вдруг меня словно оглушило. И челюсти как обожгло. А я так и сижу, не понимаю что происходит, только вокруг народ чего-переполошился. Смотрю, на клавиатуру кровь капает. Полный рот крови, и из носа течёт. Открыл рот, спросить, что случилось, а говорить не получается, всё опухло, болит… и зубы… тоже на клавиатуру упали, — Громов усмехнулся, вспоминая как это жутко, должно быть, выглядело со стороны — программист сидит за компом и вдруг некий невидимка бьёт его по лицу. Стол заливает кровь, на клавиатуре валяются выбитые зубы…

Макар положил руку Электронику на спину — хоть так его поддержать. Выглядел Громов и впрямь жалко, хотя старался держаться. Но эта тоска в глазах, если не сказать обречённость… Что до этого знал о своём бывшем однокласснике Гусев? Элек Громов — первый и единственный в мире киборг-андроид и генетический клон Сыроежкина, весьма успешный молодой программист. Имеет достойный заработок, живёт один в небольшой модно обставленной квартире современного жилого комплекса в экологически чистом месте. Любит собак и до недавнего времени был владельцем двух красавцев эрдельтерьеров. По характеру доброжелательный и спокойный, с ним всегда приятно общаться. И вот за этим благополучным фасадом, оказывается, скрывается глубоко несчастный одинокий человек, страдающий депрессиями и до сих пор не забывший свою первую и единственную любовь.

— Зубы ты, я так понимаю, вставил? — показывать свою жалость к приятелю не хотелось, и Макар сделал вид, что относится к жутковатым эпизодам биографии Элека как к заурядным житейским проблемам. — Улыбка-то у тебя до сих пор голливудская!  
— В итоге вставил, конечно, — утвердительно кивнул головой Эл. — Только не свои, импланты — свои не прижились. Понимаешь, это у меня они в офисе на стол выпали. А когда… Серёжу… б-били… — Эл на пару секунд замолчал — пережидал, когда горло отпустит спазм, и он сможет снова нормально говорить. — Это на улице было. Темно, грязь кругом… Этот… сожитель его тогдашний, из клуба, где они развлекались, Серёжу выволок и сцену устроил. Ну, а после того, как ему по лицу прилетело, Серёжа дальше ждать не стал — убежал от этого психа. Я это через пару дней узнал — Серёжа сам мне написал, рассказал всё. Я, правда, за эти два дня чуть умом не тронулся — он ни на звонки, ни на сообщения не отвечал. И это, кстати, Макар, был единственный раз за всё время, когда Серёжа у меня денег попросил. Естественно, я ему перевёл, даже больше, чем для протезирования нужно. А он, представляешь, остатки мне вернул. А через пару лет — всю сумму. Не хотел ничем обязанным быть…  
— Да уж… — подивился Макар, — чего же он с таким придурком-то связался?..  
— Потому что сам дурак, — хмыкнул Эл. Теперь в его голосе явно слышалось раздражение. — Не знает чего хочет. И в людях не разбирается. А может, сам уже таким же придурком стал, как его любовнички! — раздражение уступило место злому сарказму. Эл уронил голову на подушку, Макар только заметил, как тяжело дышит киборг и судорожно сжимает в кулаке простыни, но на этот раз успокаивать его не решился.  
— Ты говорил, Сыроега из Новосиба своего свалил куда-то?.. — перевел разговор немного на другую тему Гусев.  
— Ага, свалил, — Электроник аккуратно перевернулся на спину, выдохнул, как показалось Макару, с облегчением, и стал рассказывать дальше. — Сбежал. От этого своего любовника. Аж в Екатеринбург. Почему туда — не знаю, Серёжа так толком и не объяснил. У него же в трудовой деятельности такой же бардак творится, как и в личной жизни. Сколько он мест работы сменил, чем только не занимался! И всё у него что-то не складывается. Я знаю, что он немного совсем по специальности работал, а потом торговал чем-то, монтажником работал, таксовал одно время. Даже в порно, было дело, снимался.  
— Да ты чё! — Гусь от удивления чуть воздухом не подавился. — Он тебе сам сказал?  
— Нет. Это я случайно в сети наткнулся. Всего несколько роликов нашёл.  
— Э… А-а… — замялся Гусев, не зная как лучше сформулировать вопрос.  
— Хочешь ссылку на видео попросить?  
— Ну… в общем, да, — Макару было стыдно от такой просьбы, но любопытство перевешивало.  
— Ссылку не дам и скачать тоже не дам. Не потому что я тебе не доверяю, просто… сам понимаешь. Я покажу тебе один ролик, — Эл порылся в своём телефоне, открыл нужное видео и протянул телефон Макару. — Если ты сам потом найдёшь — твоё дело, но я не хочу никак это распространять.

Гусев просмотрел трёх минутный ролик, тяжело сглотнул и вернул телефон владельцу. В принципе, сначала ничего необычного в видео не было — какой-то здоровенный бугай, весь в татуировках, пялил Серёжу в зад на большой кровати, а другой парень, такой же качок, трахал в рот. Оператор показывал крупные планы Серёжиной задницы и лица. А потом вся троица перегруппировалась — Серёжа уселся верхом на татуированного, а мужик после минета переместился… тоже к Серёжиному заду. Камера снимала растяную дырку, в которой елозили сразу два члена, и время от времени брала в фокус лицо Сыроежкина, которым он старательно изображал (Гусеву хотелось верить, что именно изображал) неземное удовольствие. Стонов и пыхтения актёров Макар не слышал — Эл предусмотрительно выключил звук.

— Блять!.. — только и смог сказать Макар.  
— Ещё какая блядь, — согласился Громов. — На остальных роликах примерно тоже самое, только партнёры другие. — Что? Думаешь, я дрочу на это? — Эл видимо хотел усмехнуться, но на лице вместо улыбки появилась страдальческая гримаса. — У меня даже не встаёт. Но я смотрю иногда, не знаю даже зачем. Наверное, я мазохист.  
— Эл… я не знаю, что и сказать… Тебе бы завести кого-нибудь. Постоянного. Ты забудешь Сыроегу, надо только постараться.  
— Не смогу, Макар. Моё тело не забудет, будет всё время мне напоминать, чья я плоть и кровь, и кто мой настоящий хозяин, — по лицу Элека потекли слёзы, и сейчас он даже не пытался их остановить.  
— Ну ты ведь не любишь на самом деле, это не любовь… Я слышал, как утром ты ругался с ним по телефону. Ты был зол.  
— Конечно, я был зол. Убить его хотелось. А знаешь почему? — Эл вытер слёзы и с вызовом посмотрел на Гуся. — Потому что утром, когда я пошёл в туалет, то внезапно обнаружил, что, извини за физиологические подробности, вместе со всем содержимым мою задницу решил покинуть также и кишечник.  
— Как это?!. — пришёл в ужас Гусев, на секунду представив, что же именно случилось с его другом. Понятно теперь, почему Эл старается лежать и очень осторожно двигается — боится перенапрячься.  
— Ну, вот так. Ректальные пролапс, слышал, что это такое? — Макар тихонько кивнул, всё ещё не отойдя от шока. — Я Серёже-то и звонил не столько, чтоб отругать, потому что к гадалке не ходи — это от извращений его всяких, а чтоб он к врачу быстрее шёл. Даже денег хотел предложить, чтобы он очереди не ждал и в платную обратился. Но эта ж сволочь до сих пор лыка не вяжет! А уже ведь утро!  
— Иди сюда, — Макар больше не раздумывал, обнял Элека и крепко прижал к себе. Громов, который до этого от слёз перешёл к нервному смеху, всхлипнул пару раз, сам вжался в Гусева и затих. — Ты сам, главное, с доктором не тяни, — через пару минут сказал успокоившимуся другу Макар.  
— Я записался, на вечер, — пробубнил ему в шею Эл. — Только, если Серёжа лечиться не будет, то и мне ничего не поможет…

***

«Если б он только тогда не прогнал меня! — думал пригревшийся на груди у Макара Эл. — Ничего бы этого не было… Мы были бы вместе. Я ведь так его люблю... до сих пор».

Электроник вспомнил, как десять лет назад, окончательно потеряв связь с Урри, он приехал к Серёже в Новосибирск. Без предупреждения, просто физически не мог больше находиться вдали от любимого. С большим трудом он тогда нашёл его адрес, даже к детективу пришлось обратиться. А Серёжа даже в квартиру его не пустил. Они так и разговаривали, стоя на лестничной площадке. Сыроежкин сказал, что живёт не один, у него есть парень, и любые романтические отношения между ними с Элом давно позади, странно, что Электроник так этого и не понял. Потом предложил остаться друзьями и посоветовал больше без предупреждения не приезжать. Потом… Что было потом, Элек знал только со слов профессора. Виктор Иванович забеспокоился, что Элек долго не выходит на связь, стал обзванивать морги и больницы Новосибирска и обнаружил своё несчастное творение… в  
городской психиатрической клинике. Эла забрали прямо с улицы, где он около трёх дней неподвижно сидел на скамейке в городском парке. Бдительные прохожие вызвали скорую, и Эла отвезли в больницу. На контакт он не шёл и на внешние раздражители никак не реагировал. Хорошо хоть документы у него при себе были, иначе поиски Виктора Ивановича сильно бы осложнились. Под свою ответственность профессор Громов забрал Электроника в Москву, но в больницу класть не стал — Эл завис. Проблемы оказались и в электронной, и в биологической части мозга. С электроникой профессор с Машей разобрались сами — при создании Электроника Виктор Иванович оставил возможность внешнего вмешательства в электронную систему киборга. После перезагрузки Эл уже более менее мог себя обслуживать и вступать в несложные коммуникации с людьми. Однако, депрессия его обострилась, и тут уже профессор Громов был бессилен — требовалась помощь профессионала. Долгие месяцы лечения, подбор новых препаратов, и Электроник наконец пришёл в себя — даже ответил на Серёжины сообщения, которыми тот, оказывается, забрасывал его всё это время.

Естественно, Сыроежкин был в курсе молчания Эла — он неоднократно звонил профессору и справлялся о его здоровье. У Виктора Ивановича даже не было сил злиться на Сыроежкина — переживания за своё чадо совсем измотали его. «Тебя хоть немного совесть мучает? — лишь спросил как-то Сергея профессор. — Он ведь из-за тебя страдает». «Я всегда буду его другом, — ответил тогда Серёжа, — но не просите меня брать ответственность за его чувства». Формально Серёжа был абсолютно прав — это понимал и Виктор Иванович, и сам Эл.

Электроник сдался. Серёжа хочет только дружбы с ним? Хорошо, они будут друзьями. А то, чего хочет сам Эл — это его проблемы. Его и ничьи больше. Сознательно Элек жил жизнью обычного человека и вроде бы смирился с тем, что с Серёжей они никогда не будут вместе. А вот его организм взбунтовался — не в силах соединиться с любимым, он в некотором смысле сам решил им стать, каким-то непонятным образом копируя малейшие изменения, происходящие с телом двойника.

Новый круг личного ада Элека Громова обещал быть болезненным, но не скучным.


	6. Chapter 6

Гусев возвращался к себе от Эла в подавленном настроении. И киборга жаль, и на Сыроегу зла не хватает. А главное, как самому-то Макару, оказывается, повезло. Не, он и раньше знал, что Вовка — классный парень, и конкретно его любовь ничем иным как удачей, назвать нельзя. Но и в целом… Не встреться на его пути Корольков, гейская жизнь Макара вряд ли бы сильно отличалась от личной жизни Громова или, не приведи Господь, Сыроежкина. Хотя нет… он бы тогда с Зойкой остался, тоже не самый плохой вариант. От этой мысли Гусев несколько повеселел и ускоренным шагом двинул от метро к дому — сегодня у него выходной, завтра он работает, а послезавтра Вовка возвращается. К его приезду надо квартиру вылизать и холодильник нормальной жратвой затарить, а то самому для себя делать ничего не хотелось — Макар домой только спать приходил, всё время на работе торчал. И питался тем, что в кулинарии готового продавалось.

***

А вот Эл после визита Гуся и своей ему исповеди, облегчения вопреки ожиданиям не испытал. Зарылся с головой в свою трудовую деятельность и концу недели почувствовал, что его уже тошнит — и от работы, от собственной физиономии в зеркале, которая так напоминает ему Сыроежкина, и от жизни в целом. И секса не хочется, даже по утрам не стоит. Хорошо хоть, он от личного общения с людьми избавлен, а то бы и вовсе на стенку полез. Зато Серёжина активность в сети значительно увеличилась — после давешнего неприятного инцидента и выволочки по телефону от Громова, Сыроежкин долго извинялся, сказал, что посетил доктора, и тот ничего криминального у него не обнаружил, традиционно обещал бросить пить и шляться и всё выспрашивал Эла о его жизни. Эл отвечал односложно и вообще желания переписываться с Серёжей не испытывал — был обижен. А ещё через пару дней он с трудом соскрёб себя с кровати и потащился к врачу — тому, который мозгами заведует. Биологическими. Доктор, однако, объективного ухудшения у Элека не нашёл, схему лечения оставил прежнюю и более сильные препараты выписывать отказался. «Ладно, здоровые люди тоже страдают от тоски, уныния и одиночества. И мизантропии, да. И никто таблетками их не лечит», — успокаивал себя Громов, следующие десять дней прилагая титанические усилия, чтобы подниматься утром с постели, идти в ванную, принимать пищу и выполнять минимум рабочих обязанностей. А когда в субботу ему позвонил Серёжа с очередной порцией извинений, на этот раз за отбитые почки, Электроник ему сказал:

— Знаешь, Серёжа, не стоит больше утруждать себя извинениями и пустыми обещаниями. Не спрашивай как я живу и не рассказывай о себе. Потому что мне всё равно. Я просто желаю тебе сдохнуть. Естественно, быстро и безболезненно. Единственная моя к тебе просьба — не затягивай с этим. Я устал, — и оборвал вызов. После чего удалил все свои не связанные с работой аккаунты и заблокировал сим-карту, оставив только рабочий номер, предварительно написав Макару, чтоб не волновался — с ним всё в порядке, просто не хочет ни с кем общаться. С Сыроежкиным особенно. Всё, теперь точно всё кончено, Серёжа не сможет с ним связаться. Последний этап — снять зеркало в ванной (побриться и с маленьким можно) и удалить Серёжину порнуху из телефона и с компа. Больше никаких двойников в жизни Элека Громова нет.

Целый месяц после этого решительного шага Элек провёл в эмоциональном анабиозе. Из квартиры не выходил — спал, ел, работал. Продукты и всё необходимое заказывал на дом. Спортзал, естественно, тоже не посещал, никак не развлекался — кино не смотрел, по интернету просто так не ползал, только по работе. Книжки не читал, даже в окно лишний раз не выглядывал. А ещё убрал со стены фотографию Виктора Ивановича. «Элек, мальчик мой, я создавал тебя человеком, пусть и искусственным. А ты превратился в бездушного робота», — с укором вещал ему профессор с портрета. «Кем ты стал, хозяин?» — тявкал с соседней фотографии Рэсси. «Не тебе меня судить, ты всю жизнь с Чингизом прожил», — парировал собаке Эл и его тоже убрал в стол. И брелок туда же спрятал.

«Грядущее — пепел, прошлое — мрак», — взглянув на своё «пустое» и обезличенное жилище, с какой-то мазохистской удовлетворённостью согласился с лирическим героем Армена Григоряна Электроник, и мысленно пожелал Серёже выпить яду. Вот только Серёжа, несмотря на явно сформулированное требование, этот свет покидать не торопился. И вообще телесно никак о себе не напоминал — толи, в кои-то веки, стал вести здоровый образ жизни и перестал влипать в неприятности, толи, что более вероятно, Эл просто разорвал свою психосоматическую связь с близнецом.

Но вот свободным Электроник себя почему-то не почувствовал. Он вообще ничего не чувствовал, разве что иногда голод и другие примитивные физиологические потребности. Такое состояние не могло не озадачивать, привыкшего к саморефлексии Эла, но как он ни размышлял над ним, никакие душевные порывы так и не посетили его — интеллектуальный анализ и ничего более. В итоге даже пришёл к выводу, что такая апатия и душевная тупость в его случае вполне сойдёт за счастье — другого в этой жизни ему всё равно не светит.

Как-то, уже совсем поздним вечером, закончив работать, Эл сидел перед погашенным монитором и размышлял о своей нелепой судьбе. И чуть не прозевал звонок в домофон.

— Курьер, — коротко представился стоящий перед уличной камерой парень в чёрной толстовке с надвинутым на глаза капюшоном.  
— Поднимайтесь, двадцатый этаж, — на автомате сказал Громов.

Курьеры — единственные люди, с которыми вынужден был лично встречаться Электроник. Они приходили к нему достаточно часто и регулярно, и Эл даже сумел выработать оптимальный способ взаимодействия с ними — в течение менее чем тридцати секунд открыть дверь, не поднимая глаз на доставщика принять у него товар и накладную с чеком, если надо расписаться, и закрыть дверь. Но на сегодня у него никаких доставок не было. Почему-то Эл подумал об этом только когда уже впустил неизвестного в подъезд. Впрочем, грабителей Электроник не боялся — при его-то силе, ловкости и быстродействии это просто смешно. Поэтому, когда звонок раздался уже во входную дверь, Эл открыл не задумываясь — впервые за долгое время им двигало любопытство.

А потом Электроник даже не понял, что случилось — почему-то он стал наблюдать себя со стороны. Нет, по большому счету с ним ничего такого не произошло — он, Элек Громов, по-прежнему сохранял ясность ума, быстроту и чёткость мышления, был абсолютно спокоен и невозмутим. И кроме лёгкого удивления никаких эмоций не испытывал. Только вот тот же самый Элек Громов, то есть он сам, стоял сейчас перед открытой дверью, во все глаза смотрел на «курьера», глотал слёзы, сплошным потоком текущие из глаз, открывал и закрывал рот, словно выброшенная на берег рыба, и не мог произнести ни звука. И лишь оказавшись в крепких объятьях, он очнулся, вновь почувствовав себя живым человеком, каким он был когда-то давно, лет десять назад, и обнял в ответ Серёжу.

***

Первым порывом Гусева, когда тот увидел Сыроегу на своём пороге, было съездить бывшему приятелю в морду. Остановил его от этого необдуманного шага Вовка, который буквально повис у Макара на руке, и с опозданием пришедшая в голову мысль, что поколотив Серёгу, он тем сам причинит вред здоровью Элеку. А становиться ещё одним источником неприятностей в жизни несчастного киборга Макар никак не хотел.

Как только угроза быть побитым миновала его, Сыроежкин с облегчением выдохнул:

— Ну, здравствуй, Гусев.  
— А, чёрт с тобой, проходи уже, — махнул рукой Гусь и пропустил Сергея в квартиру.

***

Почти целый месяц Серёжа вёл с Макаром безрезультатную переписку, и, не выдержав неизвестности, в итоге приехал сам. Разговор с Элеком, в котором тот пожелал ему поскорее умереть, и последующее за ним исчезновение Громова из социальных сетей и обрыв всех контактов, выбили Сыроежкина из колеи. Такого с Элом ещё не было. И это несмотря на то, что в принципе, истерики близнеца для Сыроежкина стали давно привычны.

Ещё в школе Эл устраивал ему сцены ревности, пытался даже свести счёты с жизнью, после чего стал постоянным клиентом разного рода мозгоправов. Сергея всегда это удивляло — вроде киборг, электронный процессор в мозгах, должен по идее не страстями жить, а логикой и холодным расчётом. И, по правде, так оно в общем-то и было, когда дело не касалось самого Сыроежкина. С ним Электроник напрочь терял голову и превращался крайне эмоциональное, нестабильное и очень ранимое существо. Цеплялся за него как пиявка, норовил заполнить собой всю Серёжину жизнь и постоянно вызывал чувство вины одним своим видом. Такие отношения были для Сыроежкина в тягость. Как бы хорошо не относился Серёжа к своему клону, на нечто большее, чем необременительная дружба с Электроником (пусть и с привилегиями), он способен не был.

Тем не менее, в первый же раз потеряв своего кибернетического двойника надолго из виду (как раз после истории с Майкой), Сергей запаниковал. Он так привык, что влюблённый клон всё время крутится рядом, что вдруг оставшись без его назойливого внимания, сразу почувствовал себя каким-то одиноким и никому не нужным. Это при том, что жил Серёжа тогда со Светловой, да и со своими родителями был уже в более менее в нормальных отношениях.

После счастливого воссоединения, опять устав от чересчур близких отношений с Элом, Серёжа впервые задумался об их с клоном дальнейшей жизни. И почти сразу понял, что быть вместе с Элом так, как Эл этого хочет (и заслуживает!) Серёжа не сможет. Он, в конце концов сам ещё ребёнок, хочет пожить в своё удовольствие без всяких дополнительных обременений, например, вроде своего не совсем уравновешенного кибер-двойника. Но и совсем без Электроника Сыроежкин тоже не мог. Тогда-то то и пришла ему на ум идея поехать после школы учиться подальше от дома.

Мысль была замечательная со всех сторон. Во-первых, и в самых главных, он выберется из-под контроля родителей, а это значит, что хотя бы трахаться он сможет с кем пожелает. А уже пожив месяц с Майкой, Сыроежкин ясно для себя понял, что в своей постели он предпочёл бы видеть кого-нибудь с членом.

Во-вторых… Во-вторых, был Электроник. Во многих отношениях Эл был классным парнем. Часто даже чересчур. На фоне умного, способного, ответственного и умевшего прекрасно ладить с людьми (да, когда-то такое было) Элека, Серёжа чувствовал себя жалким неудачником. Масло в огонь добавляло их абсолютное внешнее сходство, как бы говорящее окружающим: «Вот таким на самом деле мог бы быть Серёжа Сыроежкин. Мог бы, но никогда не будет — ему, дураку и разгильдяю, этого просто не дано. В отличие от Элека Громова, Сыроежкин ничего не добьётся в жизни». А Сыроежкин хотел доказать, и прежде всего самому себе, что чего-то он стОит, и преуспеть в жизни сможет сам, без помощи своего клона.

Первый год вдали от родного дома дался Серёже тяжело — чужой город, новые люди, общежитие, никого из родных и старых друзей. И Эла нет. Зато есть постоянная нехватка денег — планировать собственные траты, оказавшийся впервые без родителей домашний мальчик ещё не научился. Уже через месяц Сыроежкин понял, что больше всего на свете хочет вернуться домой. Однако, так быстро сдаваться было обидно, и Серёжа взял себя в руки — пытался свыкнуться с новым укладом жизни и хоть как-то разобраться с учёбой. ВУЗ — не школа, никто над душой не стоит и всем плевать, учишься ты или нет — отвечать за себя приходится самому… Чтобы как-то снимать постоянный стресс, от которого Серёжа постепенно сходил с ума, он начал выпивать, благо студенческая компания в общаге этому только способствовала.

Когда на зимних каникулах к нему изъявил желание приехать Элек, Серёжа, скрепя сердце, его отговорил. Сослался на свои многочисленные хвосты, которые действительно надо было подтягивать, но настоящая причина была проста до банальности — он боялся, что увидев Эла, уже не сможет оставаться здесь дальше, вернётся с ним домой, до того всё ещё тяжко было Серёже.

А к концу первого курса Сергей вполне адаптировался. У него появились приятели, девчонки баловали его своим вниманием, серьёзных долгов по учёбе он больше не допускал. И сам город Серёже тоже нравился — не хуже Москвы. Единственная проблема, которая мешала Сыроежкину чувствовать себя относительно счастливым — полное отсутствие личной жизни. С девчонками связываться он не рисковал — ещё по опыту с Майкой помнил, что девушки, согласившись на секс, обычно имеют на парня далеко идущие виды и, стоит потерять бдительность, норовят вцепиться как клещ. А никаких серьёзных и длительных отношений с девицами Сыроежкин не хотел заводить принципиально — он надеялся найти себе парня, лучше нескольких. Поэтому, приехавшему к нему летом Электронику, Серёжа искренне обрадовался, даже расставаться в конце их своеобразного медового месяца было жаль. Провожая друга в аэропорт, Серёжа невольно задумался, что, может, совместная жизнь с Громовым — не такая уж плохая затея, но быстро отогнал от себя эту мысль: он вернётся опять к тому, от чего сбежал — ему придётся заботиться о чувствах своего клона, а это значит, во многом ограничивать себя. Вкупе с постоянным ощущением собственной ущербности на фоне превосходящего его во всём двойника, это грозит не только разрушенной дружбой — Серёжа Эла просто возненавидит.

На втором курсе из своего универа Сыроежкин всё-таки вылетел — не тянул он автоматику и вычислительную технику. Собственно, даже общеобразовательные предметы вроде физики и разного рода высшей математики давались ему с большим трудом. Родителям и знакомым, правда, говорить об этом было стыдно, и он просто сообщил, что понял, что данная специальность ему неинтересна. И поступил на заочку в Путей сообщения, изучать логистику.

С Электроником Серёжа решил больше не встречаться — близнец всё ещё был влюблён, а ответить на его чувства Сыроежкин не мог. Заставлять страдать своего клона, к которому он всё-таки был привязан, не хотелось. Тем более, что у самого Сергея личная жизнь кое-как наладилась — он нашёл себе мужичка, который его не только качественно трахал, но и подкидывал время от времени деньжат, коих хватало на съём относительно приличного жилья, и устроил на непыльную работку в конторе своего приятеля.

Сперва по своей наивности Серёжа думал, что у своего любовника он единственный, и даже испытывал к этому дядьке некое подобие нежных чувств. Но в процессе очередного бурного выяснения отношений, на которые взбалмошный Сыроежкин был горазд, ему было прямо заявлено, что Серёжа — один из многих, но единственный такой наглый. И если его что-то не устраивает — двери на выход широкие. И вообще, таких мальчиков на каждом углу снять не проблема, ещё и дешевле обойдётся. Так что свои претензии Серёжа может засунуть себе туда, где ноги теряют своё гордое имя. Серёжа советом не воспользовался, послал любовника нахуй и тут же лишился и жилья, и работы. Зато набрался ума.

С тех пор Серёжа старался выбирать себе любовников попроще, а деньги зарабатывать исключительно своим трудом.

Второй приезд Элека стал для Сыроежкина полным сюрпризом. Приятным, чтобы там себе ни думал потом Эл. Но вот что делать с ним Серёжа не знал. Жил он тогда у своего очередного бойфренда и здорово экономил этим на съёме квартиры — работа по специальности позволяла Серёже только нормально питаться, покупать недорогую одежду и минимум развлечений. Да, ещё он немного откладывал, чтобы накопить на первый взнос на ипотеку.

В общем, нервировать своего сожителя Серёжа не рисковал, тем более, что выдать Громова за брата-близнеца не представлялось возможным. Эл, как пить дать, прилепится так, что не отлепить будет, а врать он и вовсе не умеет. Как ни жаль Сыроежкину было Электроника, а пришлось дать ему от ворот поворот. Совсем бесчувственным чурбаном Серёжа не был, неделю, наверное, после неприятного разговора с Элом совестью мучился, места себе не находил. Даже спать нормально не мог. Потом плюнул на всё и решил объясниться по-человечески. Позвонил — телефон выключен. Сообщения в соцсетях не прочитаны. Всерьёз испугавшись, Серёжа позвонил профессору Громову.

Когда узнал, что с его двойником приключилось, иначе как последней сволочью Сыроежкин себя назвать не мог. И этот факт бесил его невероятно — даже в такой ситуации Эл вызывал у него чувство вины. А он не был виноват, не был! Он не заставлял Элека влюбляться в себя, никогда ничего не обещал ему, он даже в другой город уехал в том числе, чтобы понапрасну не мучить близнеца.

Всё, чего хотел Серёжа, это жить свободно, не быть ни кому ни нянькой, ни обузой, развлекаться по мере возможности с кем и как захочется. Но нет, на него пытаются повесить ответственность за человека, которого ему же и навязали. Эта тема всегда проскальзывала в разговоре с профессором, а уж Элек одним своим видом говорил, если не кричал: «Я твой, возьми меня, будь со мной, я пропаду без тебя!» И при всём при этом Серёже было до боли жаль киборга. Переживал за него он по-настоящему.

С горем пополам отношения двойников со временем выровнялись, так, по крайней мере, думал Сергей. Они неплохо общались по интернету, регулярно созванивались. Когда Громов в подтверждение своих слов о странных явлениях физиологического толка, происходящих с его телом, продемонстрировал Серёже такое же как у него тату, ожог на руке и шрам от аппендэктомии, Сыроежкин не очень удивился. Счёл это просто одним из свойств киборга — копировать тело своего биологического прототипа. В конце концов, Электроник, искусственно созданный кибер-клон Сергея, сам по себе уже чудо. О причинах же появления такой супер способности лишь после их последней с киборгом встречи Серёжа предпочитал не задумываться.

Пил Серёжа вовсе не из-за неурядиц в личной жизни, хотя и они доставляли ему немало проблем. Основная его цель, ради которой он покинул родные края, семью, а самое главное, самого близкого своего человека, несмотря на прикладываемые Сыроежкиным усилия, приближаться и не думала. Карьера не складывалась. Да что там карьера, даже найти хоть сколько-нибудь удовлетворяющую его работу у Серёжи не получалось. Иногда виной тому были, как говорится, обстоятельства превосходящей силы. Иногда нехватка собственных способностей. Но так или иначе, место работы и даже сферу деятельности Серёже приходилось менять часто. Он много чего попробовал — был логистом, как и предполагал его диплом, менеджером по продажам, электромонтажником, учеником автомеханика, таксистом, экспедитором. Даже в порно снимался, но умудрился и там проштрафиться.

Мысль о том, что Сергей один такой, ни на что не годный дурак, в то время как все его друзья-одноклассники (не говоря уже об Эле) преуспели в жизни, заставляла страдать. В итоге он оборвал контакты со всеми, кроме Громова. Даже с Гусём прекратил переписываться — Макар, об интеллектуальных способностях которого Сыроежкин всегда был невысокого мнения, и тот нашёл своё призвание в тренерской работе и был вполне счастлив. На его фоне дураком и неудачником выглядел именно Серёжа.

К тридцати годам Серёжины амбиции заметно стухли, самомнение снизилось до адекватной величины, а единственной жизненной целью, которую поставил себе Серёжа, стала вполне выполнимая задача купить квартиру. Правда, уже в Екатеринбурге. Это была третья столица в биографии Сыроежкина. На Урал Серёжа сбежал от своего очередного сожителя, который с завидной регулярностью его поколачивал и даже угрожал убить, если любовник не перестанет блядствовать. Почему Екатеринбург? Да просто там жил один из интернет-приятелей Сыроежкина, который согласился принять его на постой.

Новый любовник Сергея переплюнул всех предыдущих его сожителей — втянул его в аферу, с помощью которой умудрился прибрать к рукам скопленные за несколько лет Серёжей средства, и исчез в неизвестном направлении, оставив несчастного одного разбираться с долгами за съёмную (как оказалось) квартиру.

Сергей, однако, духом не пал — просто некуда уже падать было, самоуважение и веру в собственные силы он успел потерять до этого. Устроился на завод электриком, снял комнату в каком-то клоповнике, жил, работал и бухал каждые выходные. Никакие отношения больше завести не пытался — слишком уж они дорого ему обходились, спьяну снимал кого-нибудь в тематических заведениях, иногда ходил в обычные и, опять же по пьяни, приставал там к посетителям, за что иногда был бит.

Единственным светлым лучом в его жизни, который не давал Серёге скатиться на самое дно, оставался Эл. По-настоящему Серёжа жил не своей, а именно его жизнью, о которой старался узнать все подробности и детали. Они часто общались по сети, Громов сам регулярно звонил ему, в основном, правда, чтобы отчитать за пьянство и непотребный образ жизни, который губит и его, Элека, здоровье. Но всё равно это было приятно. Серёжа каждый раз обещал взяться за ум совершенно искренне, но к концу недели градус отвращения к себе и жизни зашкаливал настолько, что единственное, о чём он мог думать, это как-бы забыться хоть на время. А лучшим средством для этого Сергей считал этанол в крови и чей-нибудь член в жопе. Как правило, ему удавалось получить и то, и другое. И лишь по утрам в воскресенье, мучаясь от похмелья и болей в заднице, Серёжа с горечью думал, что-то, чего он хотел, расставшись в своё время с близнецом, сбылось. Вот она — свобода. «Тебе никто не нужен, ты не нужен никому», — как поётся в известной песне. Живи как хочешь. Точнее, как хочешь, так и живи. Хотя, положа руку на сердце, кое-кто Сыроежкину всё-таки был необходим.

Каждый раз расспрашивая двойника о личной жизни, Серёжа ловил себя на гаденькой мысли, что он на самом деле ужасно рад, что жизнь эта у Электроника никак не складывается. И не только потому, что в таком случае от одиночества страдал не он один — никчёмный (теперь уже это можно с уверенностью утверждать) человек, но и такой весь из себя правильный и благополучный Громов. На самом деле Серёжа боялся. Боялся, что Элек найдёт себе кого-нибудь, влюбится и забудет о нём. Как тогда будет жить Серёжа?

Последний разговор с близнецом поверг Серёжу в шок. Это был единственный раз, кода никакой вины за происшедшее на Сыроежкине не было. Он возвращался домой, был абсолютно трезв, и тут на него напали. Какие-то наркоты, видимо, собираясь его ограбить, сбили с ног и принялись мутузить. Хорошо, мимо прохожие шли, отогнали этих гадов. Доковыляв домой, сутки отлежавшись, Серёжа позвонил Элу. Он действительно беспокоился за своего клона, хотел объяснить, что если у Эла та же напасть, что и у него, то есть боли в спине и кровь в моче, то это почки, надо вызвать врача. А Эл просто пожелал ему умереть.

Конечно, было абсолютно понятно, что Громов зол, и, объективно, Сыроежкин сам виноват в этом. Но всё же следовало объясниться, а заодно справиться о здоровье Элека. Тем более, что самому Сергею даже пришлось взять больничный. Выждав несколько дней, когда, по его мнению, Эл должен был уже отойти и сменить гнев на милость, Сергей набрал номер Электроника. Номер не обслуживался. Полез в соцсети — аккаунты удалены. В панике Серёжа решился наплевать на остатки гордости и написал Макару.

Ответ пришёл только на следующий день: «Приятно, что ты вспомнил обо мне наконец, Сыроега. Но ничем помочь тебе не могу — Эл не хочет ни с кем общаться. С тобой прежде всего. И я его понимаю. Всего хорошего».

«Значит, Элек что-то ему рассказывал обо мне, — догадался Серёжа. — И это что-то явно не в мою пользу. Собственно, а что объективно хорошего обо мне можно сказать в принципе?..» И он продолжил выспрашивать Макара, несмотря на явные его отказы, об Электронике. Умолял и унижался, просил дать ему адрес или способ связи с Элом. Макар сначала вежливо старался объяснить, почему Сыроеге надо оставить близнеца в покое, потом слал его нахуй, а потом и вовсе перестал отвечать на Серёжины сообщения. Серёжа понял — это конец. Без связи с Электроником он пять сходил с ума, и на этот раз знал, что теперь без Эла у него просто не будет сил жить дальше. Если он не предпримет решительных мер, закончится не только его пустая жизнь, погибнет и Элек.

Серёжа уволился с работы, рассчитался за комнату, собрал свои нехитрые пожитки, которых у него оказалась одна большая дорожная сумка, и взял билет на самолёт. Единственное, о чём молился Сыроежкин по пути в Кольцово, так это о том, чтобы Гусь жил там же, где и шесть лет назад, когда они ещё общались, и Гусев звал его в гости. Пусть Макар его побьёт, не впервой, в конце концов получать по щам, думал Сыроежкин, но пока он не добьётся от него адреса Громова, будет сидеть у Гуся под дверью. Пусть хоть полицию вызывает.


	7. Chapter 7

— А, чёрт с тобой, проходи уже, — махнул рукой Гусь и пропустил Сергея в квартиру.

Серёжа сгрузил свой баул в прихожей и сел там же рядом на узенькую скамеечку. Вести светскую беседу он не собирался, осматривать гусевскую квартиру тоже. Хотел было спросить Вовку, какими судьбами здесь оказался он, но потом передумал — единственное, что его интересовало, это адрес Электроника.

— Макар, где живёт Эл?  
— Да что ж ты как не родной, Сыроега! — возмутился Гусев. — Раздевайся, мой руки, проходи на кухню. Поешь хотя бы, чаю попьёшь. Ну! Не сиди как истукан, иди давай, — проворчал Макар и пошёл на кухню сам.  
— Ты лучше с ним не спорь, — шепнул Сыроежкину на ухо Корольков. — Если, конечно, хочешь хоть что-то узнать, — Серёжа, сначала собирался возразить, что не в гости пришёл, а по делу, и кормить-поить его не надо, но потом подумал, коротко кивнул в знак согласия, снял куртку и пошёл в ванную мыть руки.

От тарелки плова и чашки горячего чая, целый день прождавший Гусева около его дома, Сергей отказаться не смог. Сидя за столом на кухне у Макара, он вдруг почувствовал себя таким уставшим, что весь его боевой настрой куда-то исчез. Собравшись кое-как с силами, Серёжа решился на разговор. Но начал, сам не зная почему, совсем не с того:

— Макар, а вы с Вовкой, что, вместе живёте, что ли?  
— Вместе, — кивнул Гусев.  
— Да?.. А… я и не знал, что вы… что у вас… А давно?  
— Да уж больше пяти лет, — развёл руками Макар. — Но тебе ж пару строк старым друзьям раз в месяц чиркнуть, ниже твоего достоинства было. Вот ты и не знал, — Гусь до сих пор был обижен на приятеля за многолетнее молчание.  
— Макар, поверь, я… я не тот человек, с которым приличным людям общаться хочется. Не в достоинстве дело. Нет его у меня, давно уже, — тяжело сглотнул Сыроежкин и отвёл взгляд. Ему было стыдно.  
— Чего у тебя нет, Сыроега, так это ума, — вздохнул Гусев. — И совести, — он всё ещё с укором смотрел на Серёжу, но сидящий рядом Вовка заметил — взгляд его потеплел, а уголки губ тронула едва заметная улыбка. Макар больше не злился на Сыроежкина. А вот у Вовки где-то в глубине его существа подняла голову забытая ещё со школьных времён ревность.  
— Серёж, скажи, зачем тебе Элек? — Корольков поспешил перевести разговор в нужное русло.  
— Мне нужно его увидеть, поговорить, — оживился Сергей. — Мы поругались месяц назад, и с тех пор он как в воду канул…  
— Не канул он в воду, в порядке всё с ним, — перебил Гусев. — Я ж тебе это сразу написал.  
— Не в порядке, Макар, я чувствую это, — едва ли не проныл Сыроежкин.  
— Ну, если так, то с ним уже давно не всё в порядке. С тех пор как ты его бросил. Но ты же как-то все эти годы жил и не парился. Чего тебе сейчас-то приспичило? Может, Эл наконец-то свою жизнь устроит, тебя, дурака, забудет. А ты сейчас придёшь, опять прошлое разворошишь и уедешь, а ему потом как? Эл — он же не такой как все мы… — Гусеву с одной стороны было жалко Громова и хотелось свести его с Серёгой, а с другой — он и впрямь боялся, что от встречи с двойником Элек совсем головой тронется. — Мне Эл рассказывал, как он завис, когда ты его отшил последний раз. Но тогда хоть профессор его жив был, а сейчас кто его чинить будет? Маша эта? Она одна не справится. А Эл же без электроники своей не может, у него мозг только вместе с процессором нормально соображает. Ты же сам это всё лучше меня знаешь!  
— Знаю, — согласился Серёжа. — Я не сделаю ему хуже, мне просто надо его увидеть. Я ведь даже не знаю, жив ли он!  
— Жив, жив, — успокоил его Гусев. — Мы с Вовкой к нему недавно ездили.  
— Вы его видели? — воскликнул Сергей. — Как он?  
— Мы не общались… — замялся Макар.  
— Марик просто переживал очень, — пояснил Корольков, — и мы на той неделе съездили к дому Элека. Вечер был, свет у него горел в окнах, тень какая-то там мелькала. Значит нормально всё с ним. А подниматься мы не стали, всё-таки Эл ясно дал понять, что не хочет ни с кем общаться.  
— Дайте мне его адрес, пожалуйста!..  
— Серёг, ты понимаешь, что ты его своим визитом убить можешь? Если он тебе вообще дверь откроет, — серьёзно заметил Макар.  
— А если я его не увижу, то умру сам! — вырвалось у Сыроежкина. И это было правдой, которую он до последнего не хотел признавать.  
— Это что-то новое!.. — насторожился Гусев. — Ты ж вроде как большой любви к своему клону-то не питаешь.  
— Я не знаю, люблю я его или нет, — чуть не плакал Серёжа, — мне просто без него плохо, он мне нужен…  
— Ладно, Марик, — Корольков посмотрел на Гусева, — думаю мы можем сказать ему. Они взрослые люди в конце концов… сами разберутся.  
— Да уж, только один не совсем взрослый, судя по его умственному развитию, а другой — не совсем человек, — проворчал Гусь. — Но ты прав, может вдвоём они и сообразят чего. Если Эл, конечно, Сыроегу не прибьёт сразу, за всё хорошее… Ладно, Сыр Сырыч, пиши адрес.

***

Сыроежкин действительно боялся, что если Электроник узнает его, то просто не пустит на порог. Сначала он думал подождать, пока кто-нибудь не войдёт в подъезд или не выйдет из него, но как только Серёжа приблизился к заветной двери, рука сама нажала на кнопку вызова переговорного устройства. Всё что он успел сообразить — это натянуть пониже капюшон, чтобы закрыть большую часть лица и ляпнуть первое, что пришло ему в голову:

— Курьер.  
— Поднимайтесь, двадцатый этаж, — послышался знакомый до боли голос.

Признаться, Серёжа ждал удара. Если не физического, кулаком в рожу, то морального — например, Эл попросит его больше не приезжать без предупреждения, а ещё лучше, вообще, не беспокоить. Или вместо Эла дверь ему откроет здоровенный бугай в трусах. Или не бугай, не важно, просто новый любовник его Электроника. Но к тому, что он в итоге увидел, Серёжа оказался совершенно не готов. Эл просто смотрел на него. Несколько секунд он стоял, замерев живой статуей, и больше никак не реагировал, только смотрел, не моргая, во все глаза. За это время Сыроежкин успел испугаться, что киборг опять завис, и уже во всю проклинал свою одержимость идеей встретиться с ним, к вдруг Электроник заплакал. Из глаз ручьём потекли слёзы, которых, похоже, он не замечал, но в остальном лицо оставалось совершенно неподвижным. Затем Эл открыл рот, видимо силясь что-то сказать, но не смог. Попытался ещё раз — и опять неудача. Серёже стало больно. Вполне физическая боль выжигала у него в груди сердце и лёгкие, и, чтобы как-то облегчить свои мучения, он прижал Элека к себе. Помогло.

— Эл… — голос Сыроежкина тоже плохо его слушался, имя своего двойника он просто выдохнул. — Эл…

Стоявший до того неподвижно Громов обнял с такой силой, что у Сергея перехватило дыхание. А потом Эл стал оседать на пол.

— Эл, пожалуйста, только не зависай… Ты только не зависай, я с тобой, Эл, — шептал Сергей, из последних сил стараясь дотащить двойника до кровати. — Слышишь? Всё хорошо, Эл, я тут, — он наконец-то сгрузил свою ношу на постель и сам рухнул сверху, подмяв под себя Громова.

Слышать-то его Эл слышал, а вот понимал вряд-ли. Первый шок был позади, и разбалансированная нервная система киборга пошла вразнос. Его трясло, руками он опять мёртвой хваткой вцепился в Серёжину куртку и от беззвучных слёз перешёл к сдавленным рыданиям.

«Чёрт, как же ему плохо-то было, раз сейчас такая реакция!» — Серёжу мучило чувство вины, смотреть на такого несчастного клона было почти физически больно. Он как мог успокаивал Эла, говорил ласковые слова, нежно поглаживал, целовал его мокрое лицо, и через несколько минут Громов пришёл в себя.

— Серёжа… — Эл полностью успокоился, обхватил обеими руками лицо двойника, — Серёженька мой, — и буквально прилип к его губам жадным поцелуем.

«Почему он так? Он должен меня ненавидеть, а он… он не просто хочет, он меня действительно любит… Продолжал любить все эти годы!..» — мелькали в затуманенном страстью мозгу Сыроежкина обрывки мыслей. Электроник уже полностью владел собой, к нему вернулись силы, и он занял привычную в их паре «верхнюю» позицию — перекатившись с Серёжей по своей большой кровати, оседлал его бёдра, одной рукой прижал к постели Серёжины запястья, задрав ему над головой руки, а другой ловко освобождал близнеца от одежды.

— Эл… Эл… подожди… я ведь не мылся… грязный весь, — с трудом переводя дыхание, практически выстонал Сыроежкин, но было поздно — скользкие пальцы киборга уже погрузились в его тело и аккуратно массировали набухший бугорок простаты.  
— Ничего страшного, Серёжа, я вымою тебя. Потом… Сам… — пальцы исчезли, их место занял член Эла, а Серёжа вдруг впервые в жизни пожалел, что слишком растянут — столько трахался не пойми с кем, давал засовывать в себя всякие большие штуки, не брезговал иногда и двумя членами сразу. Хорошо, хоть до фистинга не додумался. Он хотел сильнее чувствовать Эла, сейчас его бы не испугала боль, он бы даже рад был болезненным ощущениям. Но всё, что он мог — сильнее сжаться.

Эл ни на что не жаловался, долбился в растраханную дырку, закинув Серёжины ноги себе на плечи, и старался при каждом толчке попадать по простате. Всё для Серёжиного удовольствия, как и всегда. Пару-тройку минут Серёже только и оставалось, что поскуливать на одной ноте от нахлынувших чувств, да комкать вспотевшими ладонями покрывало под собой. Он кончил, глядя в безумные глаза своего клона, так ни разу и не прикоснувшись к себе.

«И чего я от него столько лет бегал? Эл классно трахается… И меня любит. И вообще… — Сыроежкин лежал в ванной в клубах ароматной пены, откинувшись головой на грудь Электроника, и боролся со сном. — Ответственности боялся, серьезных отношений… Свободу свою потерять, ёпта! Я и сейчас этого боюсь», — сквозь накатывающую дрёму Серёжино сознание атаковали экзистенциальные вопросы, решить которые он был не в состоянии. События последних суток — перелёт, «допрос» у Гусева и встреча с Электроником — выжали из Серёжи все силы. Но теперь рядом был Эл, который крепко обнимал своего засыпающего близнеца и целовал в макушку. Может, Сыроежкину, как Скарлетт О’Хара, стоит подумать над своей судьбой завтра?

«Завтра» застало Серёжу лежащим на белоснежных шёлковых простынях в кровати Элека. Как он там оказался, Сыроежкин не помнил, не иначе как Эл перенес его, спящего, из ванны, с него станется. Сам Элек сидел тут же рядом, перебирал светлые кудри близнеца, запустив руку в Серёжину шевелюру, ласково смотрел на него и улыбался.

— С добрым утром! Серёж, я должен тебе кое-что сказать.  
— Конечно, Эл, говори, я тебя слушаю, — Сыроежкин приготовился услышать признание в любви, объяснение вчерашней истерики, рассказ о том, как Электронику было плохо все эти годы… Даже град упрёков и обвинений его бы не удивил. Но Эл сказал:  
— Я больше не отпущу тебя, Серёжа. Ты должен это понимать. Не выпущу отсюда.  
— Ч-то?.. — Сергей подумал, что ослышался.  
— Прости, но я просто не смогу по-другому.  
— Л-ладно, Эл, — кивнул Серёжа, — не отпускай. Я согласен, — что творится в голове у киборга Сыроежкин не понимал, но на всякий случай решил не спорить.  
— Ты мне не веришь, Серёжа. Не страшно, потом ты поймёшь, — Эл наклонился и стал целовать своего двойника, постепенно спускаясь поцелуями всё ниже и ниже от Серёжиного лица. А Серёжа от этих простых действий своего близнеца только и мог, что изгибаться, стараясь больше подставиться под откровенные прикосновения, и пытаться приласкать близнеца в ответ. А потом его перевернули на живот, вздёрнули повыше зад, и любые мысли разом покинули Сёрёжину голову — осталось только чистое удовольствие, вышибающее из груди сладкие стоны, и ощущение полного счастья. Всё встало на свои места, пазл сошёлся — и в прямом, и в переносном смысле.

***

— Эл, мы уже третий день безвылазно сидим в квартире, — Серёжа старался говорить спокойно, но внутри в нём всё кипело от возмущения — похоже, обещание Электроника больше не выпускать его отсюда, следовало понимать буквально.  
— Мы не сидим. Я работаю, ты отдыхаешь. Это ведь нормально, отдыхать. Насколько я понимаю, за последние несколько лет ты так часто менял работу, что нормального отпуска у тебя не было. Да и денег на него — тоже, — не повернув головы от монитора, за которым работал, ответил Эл.  
— Ладно, окей, как скажешь. Но на улицу-то выйти можно? Погода хорошая, парк рядом, тепло. Может, на шашлыки съездим? — продолжал гнуть свою линию Сыроежкин.  
— Мм… мне надо доделать свою часть проекта. Я за последний месяц с трудом работал, затянул все сроки, начальство недовольно.  
— Ну, хорошо, давай я один пока пройдусь. Проветрюсь, в магазин схожу — у тебя холодильник почти пустой, — забросил удочку Серёжа.  
— Нет. Прости, но одного я тебя не выпущу.  
— Боги, Эл! Ты боишься, что я сбегу?  
— Да. Это было бы логично. Ты не любишь меня, привык жить один. Объективно, я тебе не нужен. С твоей стороны сбежать было бы правильным решением, — всё так же, не прекращая работы, сказал Электроник.  
— Эл… ну, ты чего? — Сыроежкин подошёл к близнецу сзади и обнял его за плечи. Ему вдруг стало очень жалко своего клона, который спокойно и даже обречённо говорит о таких болезненных для него вещах. — Я никуда не сбегу, я же говорил, что останусь с тобой. Ты не веришь мне?  
— Не верю, Серёжа.  
— Ну… ну, хочешь, документы мои возьми? Паспорт, СНИЛС, полис, права, чего там ещё, я уж не помню. И карточки. В залог. Куда я без денег и паспорта, сам подумай?  
— Твои документы и деньги давно у меня, Серёжа. Я положил их в сейф в первую же ночь, пока ты спал. Только документы восстанавливаются, а деньги можно занять.  
— Что?! Эл, ты спятил…  
— Возможно, — Громов наконец оторвался от монитора и посмотрел на Сыроежкина. — Пойми, Серёжа, я не могу снова потерять тебя. Все эти годы без тебя я жил словно в аду, сам не понимал в каком. Я не вынесу опять оказаться там, мне останется только умереть. А я не хочу умирать, я хочу жить.  
— Эл… ты ещё на цепь меня посади, — закрыл рукой лицо Серёжа.  
— Если возникнет такая необходимость — посажу. Но мне бы очень не хотелось этого делать.  
— Иди сюда, горе ты моё, электронное, — Серёжа сел на кровать и поманил к себе Элека.

В юности на такие предъявы Сыроежкин бы устроил грандиозный скандал, разнёс бы пол квартиры и всё равно сбежал бы, громко хлопнув дверью и предварительно послав нахуй Электроника с его заёбами. Но сейчас он просто лежал и обнимал своего друга, устроив его голову у себя на груди.

«Это мой крест, — думал Серёжа перебирая светлые вихры своего двойника и периодически целуя его в висок. — Эл — мой крест. Я пытался избежать этой обузы, но видно такова судьба». Всю свою жизнь Сергей Сыроежкин только и делал, что отлынивал от какой-либо серьёзной ответственности, и жил только для себя. Жизнь эта в итоге оказалась пустой и бессмысленной. Так, не жизнь, а существование. Детей у Серёжи нет не будет в силу его ориентации, а животных себе он никогда заводить не хотел. С ними же возиться надо, ухаживать… И что в итоге? Ни семьи, ни друзей, ни собачки, которая тебе радуется. И карьеру построить мозгов не хватило. И в перспективе такая же пустота… Может, попробовать что-то изменить, раз уж терять-то всё равно нечего? Эл, вон, чуть не загнулся без него, даже умом немного того… тронулся. «Эл… — прижимал к себе друга Сергей. — Если б ты не был моим клоном, ты бы в мою сторону даже не посмотрел, я уверен. Но раз уж судьба так подшутила над нами, заставив тебя влюбиться в меня, а меня нуждаться в тебе, я буду с тобой. Буду жить для тебя, заботиться. Не самый плохой смысл жизни, чё!» — вслух, разумеется, Серёжа этого не сказал, лишь сильнее прижал к себе своего двойника.

К вечеру следующего дня Громов разгрёб-таки свои завалы по работе, и они с Серёжей выбрались на улицу. Прошлись по парку, Эл в кои-то веки лично пополнил запас продуктов, а Серёжа сам приготовил ужин из трёх блюд — сидеть без дела ему до чёртиков надоело, и он решил заняться хоть чем-нибудь полезным.

— Ты, оказывается, здорово умеешь готовить, — похвалил его стряпню Эл. — Я не знал.  
— Все люди, которые долго живут одни, так или иначе умеют, — пожал плечами Сыроежкин. — Но я рад, что тебе нравится.

И после небольшой паузы добавил:

— Эл, я… как я уже говорил тебе… я никуда не уйду. Но мне нужна работа.  
— Работа, — насторожился Электроник. — Зачем? Я достаточно зарабатываю, нам двоим более чем хватит.  
— Эл, ну ты сам подумай! — Серёжа даже жевать перестал от удивления. — Допустим, ты будешь меня полностью содержать, что само по себе унизительно для молодого здорового мужика. Но я же ведь у тебя со скуки помру! Или деградирую совсем. Мне нужно занятие.  
— Ну… ты можешь работать удалённо, как я, — неуверенно сказал Электроник.  
— Не могу, Эл. У меня нет для этого ни навыков, ни способностей, — вздохнул Сыроежкин. — Лучше всего у меня получалось делать что-нибудь руками.  
— А… чем бы ты хотел заниматься? — с опаской спросил Электроник.  
— Знаешь, я недолго работал в автосервисе. Мне там больше всего нравилось. Я бы хотел опять попробовать. Может меня возьмут где-нибудь учеником…  
— Серёж, я понимаю, но…  
— Ты мне не доверяешь.  
— Да.  
— Тебе придётся научиться доверять мне. Я не брошу тебя, Эл, ты мне нужен, очень, — Серёжа обхватил обеими руками ладонь близнеца и с надеждой смотрел ему в глаза.  
— Ты не любишь меня…  
— Да что ж ты всё «любишь», «не любишь»! Эл, ну ты как маленький, честное слово! — вспылил Сыроежкин и даже вскочил из-за стола. Потом, увидев несчастную физиономию двойника, опомнился, подошёл к нему, присел на корточки рядом и обнял за талию. — Не знаю я, люблю или нет. Может, я вообще любить не умею, — вздохнул Серёжа. — Но вот что я совершенно точно знаю — ты мне нужен, и я без тебя не могу. Иначе я бы и не приехал тебя искать… Я ведь там чуть умом не тронулся, когда ты пропал. Это же важнее, чем любовь, которая сегодня есть, завтра нет, ну?  
— Не знаю, может у людей так… Я вот всю жизнь тебя люблю, с тех пор как встретил, — грустно заметил Электроник.  
— Опять ты за старое! «Как у людей»… Можно подумать, ты не человек.  
— У людей родители есть. Их мамы с папами рожают, а меня в лаборатории сделали.  
— Профессор Громов с Машей — чем тебе не мама с папой?! Только они не свои клетки с одинарным набором хромосом использовали, а взяли уже готовые, двойные.  
— Твои. Ты, получается, тоже мой родитель…  
— Получается, так, — задумался Сыроежкин. — Знаешь, наверное, поэтому у нас так сложно всё… Я должен за тебя нести ответственность. С самого начала должен был… А я боялся, вот и бегал всю дорогу. Добегался, в общем… Но, Эл, я смогу! Смогу отвечать и за тебя, и за наши отношения! — Серёжа был полностью уверен в своих словах, хотя в глубине души понимал, что это потребует от него усилий, ему будет трудно. Но пути назад не было.  
— Ты будешь со мной из жалости, по принуждению или из чувства долга, — печально улыбнулся ему Электроник.  
— Ну что ты такое говоришь…  
— Меня это не пугает, — перебил Сыроежкина Громов. — Я буду счастлив даже в этом случае, — он обнял своего близнеца, потом глубоко вдохнул и сказал: — Хочешь, помогу составить тебе резюме?

***

— Ну что, все в сборе? — Корольков придирчиво оглядел собравшуюся за столом тесную компанию.  
— Не, Рыжиков ещё придёт, — дожёвывая кусок колбасы, заметил Сыроежкин.  
— Он не Рыжиков, он Чижиков, — важно заметил Гусев.  
— Ой, да ладно тебе, он же рыжий — значит, Рыжиков, — заржал Сергей. — Но ты ему на всякий случай это не говори.  
— Ну и что, я тоже рыжий, — возмутился Макар. — Я тоже Рыжиковым быть хочу. А не Гусём.  
— А будешь Гусём, — возразил Сыроежкин. — Кстати, где колбаса?  
— Сам ты колбаса, Сыроега, — показала ему язык Кукушкина.  
— Я говорю, блюдо где с колбасой? Тут же стояло… — смутился Сергей.  
— Так ты ж сожрал всё! — ткнула пальцем в пустую тарелку Зоя. — Пойду ещё нарежу.  
— Мне калории нужны, у меня работа физическая, — наставительно поднял вверх указательный палец Сыроежкин.  
— А, так это для тебя Эл такой тортище отгрохал? — облизнулась на гору из бело-розового крема Светлова.  
— Маечка, хочешь, я тебе кусочек отрежу? — Витька Смирнов ради такого дела оторвал руку от талии соседки и потянулся за лопаткой для торта.  
— Вообще-то, это не я, это Серёжа торт делал, — улыбнулся Элек. — У нас он в основном кулинарит.  
— Ну, это просто любимый рецепт Эла, — покраснел Сыроежкин, заметив на себе восхищённые взгляды собравшихся. — А то он только здоровую пищу готовит, а ему тоже калории восполнять надо, вот я и стараюсь, — за столом послышались сдавленные смешки, и Сыроежкин, покраснев ещё больше, поспешил исправиться. — В смысле, нельзя же всё время варёную курогрудь с рисом и овощами есть… без соли.  
— О, вот и Рыжиков, то есть Чижиков! — перебил его Гусев, услышав звонок в домофон и пошёл открывать.  
— Так, в отличие от Сыроежкиных, все остальные тут пьющие, — Вовка Корольков взял штопор и стал открывать вино. Все остальные в лице Светловой, Смирнова и Кукушкиной согласно закивали и потянулись за бокалами.

— Ой, ребята, простите, что опоздал, — затараторил ввалившийся в квартиру Элека и Серёжи Чижиков, — но тут такое дело, я не смог мимо пройти, представляете, хотел тут у вас в помойку пакетик от сока выбросить, а там! Вот! Выбросил же какой-то гад. А я прям, не знаю что делать, у жены аллергия, и у детей тоже…  
— Да, помолчи ты, Рыжиков! — Макар взял у Чижикова чёрный меховой клубок и поднёс к своему лицу. — Иди руки мыть и дуй за стол! — клубок словно в подтверждение его слов тявкнул и пустил струю — Гусь еле отстраниться успел.  
— Ой, щеночек, эрдельтерьер, — с умилением прижала руки к груди Майка, а потом с огорчением добавила: — А у меня уже два хаски живут, эрдель не поместится…  
— На меня даже не смотрите — я кошатница, — заняла оборону Зойка.

Смирнов ничего не сказал — он громко чихнул, хлюпнул носом, смахнул слезу с глаз и полез в карман за зиртеком.

— Ну, в принципе, можем и мы взять, — почесал голову Корольков. — Только нас же почти дома не бывает…  
— Мы берём, и это не обсуждается, — твёрдо сказал Сыроежкин. — Его, в конце концов, на нашей помойке нашли, да и курогрудь кто-то есть должен. С рисом и овощами, — и на правах нового владельца собаки пошёл за тряпкой вытирать лужу.

Эл, который до этого тихо стоял в сторонке и лишь переводил взгляд со щенка на Серёжу и обратно, радостно улыбнулся и пошёл подогревать так нелюбимое Серёжей блюдо. Собаку он захотел взять сразу, но не решался — боялся, что Серёжа, до сих пор никакого интереса к животным не проявлявший, будет против. Но Сыроежкин, который за последние полгода научился почти угадывать его желания и читать мысли, опять удивил Электроника.

Минут через пять вся компания уже сидела за столом, усердно стучала ножами и вилками, чокалась бокалами и стопками, болтала о всякой ерунде и вспоминала школьные годы. Из-под стола раздавалось довольное чавканье.

— Всё-таки, Серёж, хорошая идея тебе пришла — вечер встречи выпускников устроить, — тихо сказал Элек, сжимая под столом Серёжину руку. — В прошлый раз так весело не было.  
— Это потому что прошлый раз меня не было, — решил пошутить Сыроежкин.  
— Именно так, — серьёзно сказал Эл и поцеловал близнеца.

Кто-то за столом басом крикнул: «Горько!»


End file.
